Sustenance
by BelleDuBonTemps
Summary: Imagine a time in the future when fresh human blood is a luxury and vampires adopt a more creative approach to obtaining their favorite food.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Smallpox, which traces its history back before the Egyption-Hittite war in 1350 BC, claimed the lives of millions around the world during the centuries that followed its debut. Unprecedented innovation by medical practitioners led to the eventual demise of smallpox; by exposing a healthy person to infected material from a person with smallpox, a milder form of the disease presented itself and immunized the patient against the disease. By 1970 AD, the disease was nearly eradicated and by year 2000 the general population worldwide no longer required smallpox vaccination.

Scientists, doctors, legal experts and politicians met in Geneva during April 2090 to discuss the growing epidemic of vampire blood addiction as well as deaths attributed to vampire attacks. The keynote speaker, Dr. Vittorio Cosi, described research indicating that the type of strategy used against smallpox could be an effective means to create some type of immunity against vampire blood addiction and perhaps vampires themselves. The halls of the conference center rang with heated debate: Religious leaders warned of the coming of God's wrath and vampire advocates protested any suggestion that vampires were parasitic members of society. In fact, the estimated 20 million vampires living among 8 billion humans worldwide were largely law-abiding, productive citizens. Nevertheless, the conference committee declared that the high rate of death attributed to vampire blood addiction and vampire attacks must be treated as a public health crisis. In January 2091, the Committee issued a decree declaring that a method to immunize humans against vampires would be the top priority of worldwide medical and military research.

The idea of being able to immunize humans against vampires was thought to be ridiculous. Nick Bites, the preeminent vampire comedian in those days, produced an HBO comedy special describing how vampires would circumvent what seemed like a death sentence, saying that "Humans will come with instructions from now on: remove protective wrapper, discard wrapper, enjoy your human then dispose of properly." Vampires taking the matter seriously either began disciplining themselves to live entirely on synthetic blood or they relocated to impoverished parts of the world where they hoped to continue savoring real humans for as long as possible. Not surprisingly, the rate of vampire attacks increased and the victims were often found labeled with the phrase "Let Us Eat and Drink for Tomorrow We Shall Die."

Many vampires, humans and other life forms labored against this decree. Vampires who formerly fought against either other for dominance now banded together to sabotage immunization research facilities. These brave vampires and their comrades went into action knowing that if they were caught, they would spend their remaining nights as laboratory animals.

The immunization research was conducted with little information released to the public so as to prevent the vampire leagues from knowing which laboratory was making the best progress. Pressure from advocates and opponents of vampires caused the methodologies and therefore results seen at various laboratories to vary tremendously. Some researchers sought to create a human blood borne substance that would repel a vampire upon first bite. Others tried to find ways to make humans as powerful as vampires, without the unpleasant side effects (such as being dead). Ten years after the Decree, in that new era of bionecrotechnology the first vaccine was made available to the public by Cosi Laboratories. It was named "Vitrio" and, while it did not give humans the abilities that vampires enjoyed, it turned the drinking of human blood into a deadly undertaking.

Enterprising vampires such as Russell Edgington found opportunity in this new reality. He saw it as a 22nd-century Prohibition. Because he was the vampire king of Mississippi, he had the power, money and connections required to take full advantage of the situation: He financed the underground development of a test for the presence of Vitrio (often referred to as 'trio) in humans. He bribed medical records personnel to get access to the names of 'trio-free humans, whom he then recruited or kidnapped for use by vampires able to pay for the luxury of drinking fresh human blood directly from the source.

Despite the abundant profits, Russell missed the days when vampires were at the top of the food chain. He worried for his kind; hed lost many a friend and colleague to 'trio in the initial days of vaccination, when many a vampire was too stubborn to believe such a thing had actually come to pass. Several friends had gone underground and were living miserable, synthetically-powered lives. He missed having them around. So, when he wasnt busy running his empire, he took it upon himself to seek high-quality companions for those vampires he held most dear; they would have the convenience and pleasure of real, warm, reliable blood close at hand. Finding suitable companions nowadays was not easy; humans (well, the ones worth having- most fangbangers were V addicts and/or too promiscuous to be trusted with a vampire's health) were less inclined to seek the longterm company of vampires. And, although procured humans could be tested for 'trio, the hassle and less-than-perfect certainty of the test could lead to a bad end. Therefore, Russell was left with no choice but to adopt a strategy he never thought he would have to use to bring nourishment to his precious kinfolk: Love. Russell was a ruthless bastard to most everybody but he was equally a believer in love. His consort of several centuries, Talbot, was the sole object of his true affection and continued to rouse him as much as he had during their very first encounter so many years ago. To protect his precious love, the very same day that Vitrio was announced, he developed a stable of feeder humans for his and Talbot's exclusive use. His tremendous wealth permitted him this resource but for the lonely, hungry (synthetic blood cannot satisfy a vampires hunger for human blood) vampires he cared about, a more practical solution was needed.

And so Russell also became a matchmaker. With Talbot's help, he created a dossier on each of his vampires (well, he already knew the secrets of most of his friends) and a list of characteristics of that vampires ideal partner. Unfortunately, Talbot didnt last long on the project; he was mostly interested in commenting on each vampires wardrobe or home dcor. Russell was left to work on his own but he was an excellent judge of character and fully confident he would make selections that would delight his friends and ensure them a steady supply of healthy, delicious blood.

Within a few weeks, Russell had completed the profiles and was ready to begin interviewing potential companions for his most beloved vampires. On the morning of October 7, 2105, he instructed his secretary to telephone the first candidate, Ms Margot Zabell.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, AB/HBO/Harris do.

Warning: This chapter is Rated T but some future chapters will be M-rated. I will mark the M-rated chapters appropriately and try to structure them such that readers can skip the M-rated material without losing the plot.

Thank you for your feedback, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**CHAPTER 2: Meeting Margot**

On a sunny Wednesday morning in October 2105, Margot Zabell heard her phone ring as she fixed herself a cup of tea. Still in pajamas after a long night of debugging a customer's program, she hurried to the messy desk in her home office and answered the phone gruffly "This is Margot."

The person on the other end of the line sounded far more awake than Margot was. "Good morning, Ms Zabell, my name is Betty Harris and I am calling on behalf of Russell Edgington."

Margot suddenly became fully alert. "How can I help you today, Ms Harris?" She adopted the formal speech of the woman she was speaking with, imaging Betty to be practically perfect in every way, just like Mary Poppins.

"I am calling to schedule a time for you to meet Mr. Edgington for cocktails this evening."

"I think that might be possible. Does Mr. Edgington have an agenda for the meeting?" Margot queried.

"No, this is just an informal meeting to make acquaintances." Ms Harris replied.

"Sure, um, OK, of course I will make myself available to meet Mr. Edgington this evening." Margot thought this was rather short notice but was thrilled by the prospect of a new customer. "Please tell me where and at what time to meet him."

Ms Harris dictated the necessary information and the call ended. The name _Russell Edgington_ sounded vaguely familiar to Margot and she thought that he was perhaps in the entertainment industry or a politician. Margot was always very thorough in researching her clients and decided to search the Internet for whatever information she could find on him. A search of his name revealed a handful of matches but only one seemed like a Mr. Edgington who could afford a high-end assistant. "_Damn, I should have asked Betty for his web site address"_ she muttered to herself as she scanned the information she'd located on Edgington. _Whoa, he is that vampire guy._ Now she remembered why his name was familiar, she'd occasionally seen him in the news. Jackson, Mississippi, was home to just under 1 million humans. The vampire population size was uncertain but it was believed that there were several hundred vampires in the area, keeping a low profile by living in the suburbs or rural areas and traveling into Jackson after dark for business and pleasure. A few vampires lived very public lives, championing vampire rights or as a benefactor to vampire and human causes alike. Russell Edgington was an example of this. He was a vocal proponent of vampire rights, a member of the Rotary Club, city council and a generous sponsor of the arts. He was rumored to be quite active in shady dealings as well but no solid evidence had ever linked him to a life of crime. Margot's best guess as to the purpose of the meeting was that he was looking to link together the vast amount of data he kept on all his holdings and endeavors, or perhaps something as simple an idea for a new iPhone app.

She also wondered how dangerous this encounter could be. They would be meeting at the most popular watering hole in Jackson. She would be arranging her own transportation. After puzzling over it for a moment, she decided that the biggest risk at this particular meeting was being photographed with Russell by a gossip rag or some government agency running a sting operation. She didn't know any vampires socially but had worked with some briefly at customer sites and didn't have anything against them as long as they gorged themselves on synthetics instead of real people. Heck, she even owned a little stock in a synthetic blood product company: _Bloody Miracle_ produced everything from blood beverages to faux meat made from synthetic blood and other ingredients palatable to vampires, similar to the way fake meat was made from soybeans for human consumption.

Margot's day passed quickly and as the sun set she began dressing for the meeting. She was inspired by Ms Harris' crisp and professional tone on the call that morning and decided on a presidential look; dark navy blue suit with a white shirt. As she checked herself in the mirror, she smiled with pride at her reflection: She was positively certain that she was the most beautiful woman ever produced by the state of Louisiana: Her soft, caramel-tone skin attracted men and women alike. Her halo of shoulder-length curly brown hair made her look like an angel but her plump lips and brown bedroom eyes gave her face a sensuality that made her admirers dream of earthly desires. She kept her 5' 10" athletic frame healthy with plenty of exercise, but not too much; her hourglass shape was proof that she knew how to keep her body strong and toned without sacrificing its feminine curves. Margot turned around one last time in the mirror and laughed at the strategy behind her outfit: She originally put on a skirt but then decided on slacks in the event the meeting with Mr. Edgington went horribly wrong; she'd prefer to have her body found in pants. She wanted to be ready to respond to whatever questions Mr. Edgington might have so she put those morbid thoughts out of her mind, focused on her sales pitch and headed out to the cab that was waiting to take her to the lounge where the meeting would take place.

Sangre Sangria is THE most chic watering hole in Jackson. It is a tapas bar that caters to vampires and humans. It is the only place of its kind in all of Mississippi; it attracts vampires from around the state. Vampires' human companions as well as the vamp-curious flock there. When Margot arrived, she was seated in a raised, curved booth that had a commanding view of the lounge. The host told her it was the best seat in the house, always held for Mr. Edgington when he visited Jackson. She sat there alone for a few minutes, watching the entrance to see if she could recognize him from pictures she found on the Internet earlier that day. A waiter sped toward her table to greet the man approaching from behind her. The waiter exclaimed "Good evening, Mr. Edgington!" She stood quickly to greet him and held out her hand to shake. Edgington took her hand, kissed it lightly and gestured for her to be seated. Margot studied his apparel. _He looks old school_. Herringbone twill tweed blazer, Perfectly matched pants. Cravat. Custom tailored. Very expensive.

Drinks arrived. He'd already ordered an Absolut vodka-cranberry for her (how did he know that was her favorite libation?). For himself, the classic vampire martini- My Bloody Valentine. The two of them clinked glasses and, as they engaged in casual conversation, Margot produced a copy of her resume and some marketing papers from her briefcase. He waved them off, saying, "I already know everything I need to know about you." She took that as a compliment and silently gave thanks for all the positive reviews on her web site.

Margot was ready to move the conversation on to business. "So, Ms Harris said you wanted to discuss a proposal with me. What are you trying to build?

Russell smiled warmly and replied "Not the type of thing that would require your skills as a programmer."

Margot said nothing, but looked at him quizzically. He continued, "I will come directly to the point. You evidently are a woman of excellence and purpose. Also, you meet a particular set of qualifications."

Margot tried to interrupt by Russell waved her off. "Margot, I would like for you to meet someone."

_Succor._ Margot froze. _Succor. He is seeking succor for his friend._ She'd heard of this trend. "Succor" was the slang term for the long-term hook-up of vampires and humans for sex, blood or both. The moment Vitrio hit the scene, vampires were forced to approach their food supply differently and many began kidnapping or courting humans for long-term relationships. The idea of succor sounded to Margot like a great deal for the vampire but not such a great deal for the human. Although there were many humans who were eager to give succor to vampires, a dangerously high percentage of them were burned-out V addicts. V addicts forced into rehab were immunized, which led to the death of many vampires when V addicts fell off the wagon and invited vampires to exchange blood.

Margot was frightened by the prospect of such a thing, and she fought to stay calm because she had to see if Russell showed any indication that he would try to force her into his plan. She summoned up every ounce of bravery she could muster, took a quick sip of her drink and said with a hint of sarcasm. "OK, trot him over here. Let's have a look at your bitch." _Edgington's ASSociate doesn't even have the courage to court a blood whore for himself. Whatever._ She was on a roll now, feeling overly confident and ready to stare down the jackass of a vampire being presented to her. So, she smoothed down the jacket of her suit, looked at Russell smugly, rose, turned into the direction Russell was facing and looked directly into the icy blue eyes of her vampire blind date.

"Ms Zabell, meet Mr. Franklin Mott." Russell said grandly.

Franklin Mott, already facing Margot, cocked his head slightly and bowed. "Pleasure." The tone of his voice suggested that he liked the sight of Margot.

At first, she was taken aback by his rugged good looks but quickly gathered herself and responded "Same. Shall we sit?" As Franklin seated himself across from her, she stole a glance at his all-black attire. _A vampire dressed in black. How creative._

Russell sat in the middle of the curved booth, Franklin and Margot on both sides of him, facing each other across the table in the middle. Russell looked at Margot and began "As you are certainly aware, we vampires find ourselves in quite a predicament these days. And, as a businessman with many interests and activities, it is imperative that I look out for the well-being of my associates such as Mr. Mott."

Margot was tempted to ask what it was that Mott did for him but decided it was not of consequence; no matter how handsome this stranger was, she was not interested in being _anybody's _blood whore.

Russell and Franklin observed Margot, awaiting her reply. She downed the rest of her drink, gestured to the waiter then with a sweet smile turned to Russell and said "Thank you, Mr. Edgington. I know where this conversation is going but, alas, like just about most everybody else around here, I've been immunized." She shrugged her shoulders with a slightly sarcastic pout and began gathering her things. The waiter approached the table and delivered a martini for Franklin. She continued, "At least I can buy your drinks, gentlemen" and extended her hand to the waiter with a $100 bill. The waiter ignored her hand and looked at Russell expectantly, who responded with a slight shake of his head to indicate No. The waiter disappeared. Margot furrowed her brow at having her plans for a grand exit thwarted.

Russell leaned toward her and said in a low voice "What you are saying is not true, my dear. I know for a fact that you are quite capable of satisfying all the needs of my associate." He paused momentarily then proceeded to list reasons, both physical and psychological, why she would make a good companion to Franklin.

When Russell finished, Margot, exasperated by his assessment, fought to keep her voice under control as she spat out "Great observation, sir. Brainy blood whore with a nice ass. Right. Something I definitely should think about aspiring to." She rose from the booth and turned toward the entry she'd come in.

"I am simply working to ensure the safety and happiness of those dearest to me in these times of trouble." Russell replied calmly.

Her fury gave her the courage to look at both of them in the eye as she spoke her parting words. "Gentlemen, I am flattered by this, um, most _interesting_ proposition but, unfortunately, I am not for sale. Good night."

With those words, she purposefully strode toward the exit of the lounge and hailed a cab.

Russell chuckled softly, took a swig of his drink, smacked his lips and looked at Franklin. "So?"

Franklin sipped his martini as he stared off into the distance, already planning what he would do to her once she was his. "Yes… most definitely."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, AB/HBO/Harris do.

Warning: This chapter is Rated T but some future chapters will be naughty (M-rated). I will flag the M-rated material and try to structure it such that readers can skip the M-rated material without losing the plot.

Thank you for your feedback.

**CHAPTER 3: Chasing Margot**

Margot flopped into the back seat of the cab she'd hailed outside the lounge where she'd just walked out on Russell Edgington and his associate. "Some associate. More like an _accomplice _to murder." She muttered to herself between chattering teeth as she sat there, trying to control the trembling in her body caused by an equal mixture of fear and fury. She gave the driver the address then phoned her boyfriend, Michael, to let him know she was on her way to his house.

As the cab sped toward Michael's place, Margot fidgeted in the back seat, unable to calm her thoughts. After awhile, the driver, sensing her restlessness, spoke to her. "Rough night?" he asked as he looked at her in his rear view mirror. She met his gaze. Although his voice was pleasant, his eyes were those of a hungry man who'd resigned himself to starvation. Such was the case with most nighttime cab drivers these days, vampires who proved total abstinence from the drinking of human blood to maintain certification for suitability in occupations that required working closely with humans. Margot understood the certification process; her chiropractor was a "suitable" vampire. The night watchman at her apartment building was a "suitable" vampire. Humans traveling by cab at night preferred to be driven by "suitable" vampires because their senses helped them to detect danger, thereby delivering their passengers safely to their destinations with a high degree of success. What suitable vampires lacked was the _strength_ of ordinary vampires. Many vampires had grown tired of living in the shadows and were trying to live the "suitable" life. Nevertheless, in the unlikely event that a driver lost his resolve, the back seat was fenced in by silver-plated fencing that only a very strong and seriously determined vampire could overcome.

Margot, trying to distract herself from her own frightful thoughts, pondered the kind of life her driver led. It was devoid of its greatest pleasure. She finally answered, "Yeah, I thought I had a new client but it turns out he's interested in services I don't provide." Sinking back into her thoughts, she compared the sacrifices she'd had to make to keep a safe roof over her head to what the driver had to do to keep a coffin over his. She'd worked very hard to build a reputable, independent business but she imagined her sacrifices paled in comparison to his. Her life was work-hard-play-hard, filled with sensual pleasures or all sorts- chocolate, music, computers… Michael.

The driver took another look at her in the mirror and, admiring her beauty, chuckled softly "Well, the good stuff is getting harder and harder to come by. And this war has only made things even worse."

Ignoring his compliment, Margot pressed him for details. "War?"

He responded quietly but his voice swelled with pride. "Surely you don't think vampires are just going to sit by and let humans change the laws of nature. The average human doesn't realize just how extensive the effort on the part of vampires is to put an end to human immunization. The gunplay happens mostly at the research labs and vaccine production facilities around the world but there's quite a lot of inside action as well."

He went on to explain that the fighting was happening on many fronts, not just the sabotage of Vitriol manufacturing facilities that was occasionally reported on the news. Vampires were also working the inside of medical, government and political organizations. Their mission was to end all types of "bioterrorism against vampires" and put humans back in their place in the food chain. Humans were equally successful in their efforts, becoming more adept at penetrating the inner circles of vampire industry and society to prevent the trafficking of humans by vampires. They were able to repel the sabotage of Vitriol manufacturing facilities and, sometimes during the fights, able to obtain "volunteers" for clinical trials.

Margot began to understand why the ideal situation for a vampire nowadays was to find succor in a Vitriol-free human. Margot was that very thing, and it seems that Russell Edgington had been "working the inside" of medical records offices to discover persons like her.

The rest of the drive was silent. She pondered whether or not Russell would continue his efforts to procure her or if he would move on to the next candidate. When they arrived at Michael's house, she paid the driver and asked for his business card. Reading the card, she bid him farewell "Thanks, Vince."

Michael greeted her at the door and she rushed into his arms. She barely stopped for air as she recounted, sometimes in amazement, sometimes with anger all that had happened that night and the rumors she'd heard about a war between vampires and humans. He listened with rapt attention; he'd always been intrigued by the supernatural and was curious about the mysterious world of vampires. When she finished her story, he took her again into his arms and cooed as he kissed her neck "C'mon fang bait, let me drain you of all your worldly cares."

"Bite me," she joked as she returned his kiss. Her mind was beginning to quiet and she could now pay attention to her gorgeous beau. Tall. Dark. Handsome. She gazed into his deep brown bedroom eyes and sighed with contentment at the sight of him.

She led him to the couch and they began to make love. With each kiss from Michael, the darkness of her encounter earlier in the evening receded further and further. Her arousal was heightened by the simple joy of being free in the land of the living. She delighted in the warmth of their entwined bodies, his hot breath on her skin, the sound of their hearts beating. She couldn't imagine how anyone could desire any other form of lovemaking besides this natural, human interaction.

The next morning, she woke happily in his arms, burrowing herself deeper to feel and smell the man she'd just been dreaming about. "Good morning, cupcake." He whispered in her ear as he nibbled its lobe. "Just a few more days before our getaway." Smiling with anticipation, she disentangled herself out of his limbs, showered then caught the bus home.

The day and night passed, followed by another day and another. She stayed indoors, asked her building security to keep an eye out for anyone monitoring the entrance and kept a wary eye on her phone and email. The weekend passed, uneventfully, and she began to think Russell, et al, had accepted her refusal and she could get back to focusing on her work and prepare for her upcoming vacation. She still did not venture out at night and after another week passed and Thursday arrived, she felt relieved that the incident had finally come to an end. She felt free to concentrate on finishing the day's work, get in a quick workout then packing to leave on her vacation with Michael tomorrow.

That evening, she was so focused on her work that she did not notice the "Unknown Caller" on her phone's display when she answered the phone. The voice on the other end said cheerfully, "Hello Ms Zabell, Franklin here. How are you this evening?" Once her heart started beating again she realized that she had to make a decision quickly – get rid of him with rudeness or politeness? She chose politeness and explained, with all pleasantness she could muster, that she was fine thank you very much, but rushing off a quick workout followed by an evening of catching up on work before leaving on vacation with her _boyfriend_. She made sure to say _boyfriend_ clearly. They exchanged parting pleasantries and the conversation ended. The phone call was unsettling to Margot, for now she would have to return to her "Code Red" level of caution until she could tell how determined and how dangerous her undead admirer was. Fortunately, the gym was inside her building so she changed into her workout clothes and headed downstairs, choosing the back door so that anybody watching the front door would not see her cross the lobby toward the gym entrance.

Margot enjoyed spending time in the gym. It was the perfect way to unwind after a stressful day and these past days had been particular stressful. And so she powered away on the elliptical trainer for a while to loosen up, then headed over to the weight area to work her arm and leg muscles before hitting the mats for abdominals. As she finished up her bench presses, she closed her eyes, took a deep satisfied breath and joked to herself "I've worked too hard on this body to let some damn vamp…" She'd opened her eyes in the middle of the sentence and discovered Franklin standing at the end of the bench, looking straight down at her. Before she could stop herself she exclaimed "Shit!"

Franklin responded to her distasteful outburst. "What, you don't like my outfit?" And, what an outfit it was. Franklin was dressed like a circus strongman from the early 1900s. His tight-fitting, blue and white striped, shirt covered by bright red overall shorts made him look quite comical. She couldn't help but wonder if this was intentional, if he was crazy or if this vampire's fashion sense simply had not changed since the day he was turned into a vampire. He continued, "Back to work. Let's do some negative reps" and effortlessly lifted the heavy weight bar she'd been pressing. She quickly stole a glance around the little gym to see if there was anyone there who could possibly help her, and realizing the gym was empty, she decided to buy some time by complying and laying back down on the bench. She silently reached up for the weight bar he was holding above her. He gently eased the full weight of the bar onto her hands. She slowly lowered the weight down to her chest and he raised it back up. She was a very strong woman and when she worked out with Michael, although he was stronger than her, he had to exert some effort when spotting her. Franklin lifted the bar as if it was a feather. Margot, who closest vampire encounter was with her "suitable" chiropractor, had never seen a vampire demonstrate the extent of his natural abilities. Franklin's strength was both terrifying and eerily fascinating.

_I'm working out with a dead person. WTF?_ As they repeated the motion, she occasionally looked at his face to try to determine what he might be thinking but all she could detect was concentration on the motion of the weights.

After they completed the bench presses he directed her toward the mats in the stretching area. He took the mat next to her and demonstrated the first exercise. Rather than risk making him angry, she began as instructed. When the time came for her to lie on her back for sit-ups, she was shaking. _Here I am, on my back, alone in an empty room with a vampire. This is how my life ends._ But it wasn't. Franklin paid no attention to her nervousness and continued on as a dutiful exercise instructor.

After they finished her cool down stretches, she moved to stand up but he placed a hand firmly on her waist to prevent her from rising. She could feel his gaze upon her and was afraid to look into his eyes; she did not know if vampires could hypnotize her. He said impatiently "Look at me" and she slowly met his gaze. He continued, annoyed, "Have you noticed that there are no security cameras in this area? You entered the back way and so did I. Nobody knows we are here. I could use these exercise bands to tie you up in the fire exit hallway until the right moment when I could get you out of the building without any witnesses. Or, I could drain you here in a matter of minutes. Or kill you in seconds. Anything I want from you I can take by force." Margot felt herself grow cold as this reality dawned on her all over again. He sighed and swept a hand down the length of her body. "Yet, madam, you remain unharmed." Franklin's voice suddenly assumed the cheerful tone it had when he telephoned her earlier that evening. "Have dinner with me tomorrow."

She was unsure of what his actual mood was, or whether she should tell the truth or a lie to avoid all of the numerous situations he'd described. "I'm leaving town with my boyfriend" she replied uncertainly.

"Ah, yes, the boyfriend" he said, mostly to himself, and dropped his shoulders in defeat. He produced a business card out of nowhere and gently tucked it into the neckline of her top. He stood, glanced back at her sorrowfully then left via the back entrance.

She sat there for a moment, afraid to move. Finally, she withdrew the card he'd tucked into her clothing and looked at it. It listed only his name and a phone number. No additional information. A few more minutes passed. Convinced that it was safe for her to leave, she rushed from the gym (using the front entrance) and up to her apartment. She used her computer to search his name and discovered a simple web site that appeared to be one he used to market his services. He was a private detective (she wondered if she could hire him to go away). His business license checked out on the state licensing bureau site. She didn't know whether or not to be comforted by the fact that this guy had a legitimate business or be troubled that this guy probably knew everything about her already. Everything. That could include Michael. She frantically dialed Michael's number. No answer. She remembered Franklin's response to her mention of a boyfriend and worried that Michael was in danger. After repeated attempts to reach Michael, she decided to try dialing Franklin to see if she could figure out his intentions and perhaps buy some time by luring him back over to her apartment until sunrise, thereby giving Michael a chance to escape. She did not give a second thought to her own safety; she would do anything for Michael.

Franklin did not answer his phone. She had to know if Michael was OK. Going there, given the possibility of encountering a vampire, seemed like a bad idea. But, she had to figure out a way to check things out. She decided to telephone Vince, the vampire cab driver she'd ridden with the night she met Russell Edgington. When he arrived, she climbed into the silver-encased passenger compartment and instructed him to drive to Michael's street and drive by the house slowly. Upon hearing this plan, he laughed aloud. "This is by no means an unusual request. Over the years, I've driven a lot of people past the houses of ex-boyfriends, girlfriends, wives, etc." Margot was hurt by this assumption but decided to ignore it; she was more concerned about the possibility of a vampire being in the house of the man she loved.

After a seeming eternity, they arrived at the adjacent block to Michael's house. Margot slid down low in her seat. Her heart racing as they got closer to the house, her eyes scanned the darkness frantically for signs of trouble. There were several fancy cars parked on the street but nothing seemed amiss from that distance. But, as they got closer to his house, she stared in disbelief at what she was seeing: Michaels's house was brightly lit and a party was underway. A loud, boisterous party. She could see partygoers talking, dancing, making out or passed out on the front lawn. The window shades were open and she could see the first floor of the house was packed with people drinking and dancing. A vampire was no longer the most dangerous creature here. Margot was.

"Vince, stop the goddam car." Margot barked. She threw open the passenger door and leapt out. "Wait here, this is only gonna take a minute." She stormed toward the house. She and Michael had been preparing his house for refinancing and these people were ruining all their hard work. "Aw, hell no!" she yelled as she shoved someone who was urinating into the fountain on the side of the walkway. She forced her way into the house by pushing people aside. She grabbed the first person she saw who looked sober and screamed in his face "Where the hell is Michael?" He was at first startled by the enraged woman pinning him, then he shrugged nervously.

The woman next to him laughed and said, "He's upstairs having a private party."

Margot turned her eyes to the stairs and feared what she would find when she went up them. She also feared what she might do in response to what she found. Michael loved her, she was sure of it. She should trust him and just go home. But she had to find out what was going on. Was this some kind of "last tour of the battlefield" because they had talked about marriage and raising a family? She told herself that she would only make sure he was safe and then she would deal with the rest of it tomorrow. She moved toward, then up the stairs, her murderous glare causing people to move out of her way as she moved upward.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she could hear sounds of struggling and groaning behind the closed door to the master bedroom. _My God, it's Michael. He's been hurt._ Her foolish thoughts of his infidelity vanished and she prepared herself to do battle to save the man she loved. Despite knowing that she was no match for a vampire, she ran to the closet near the landing and grabbed one of the golf clubs in the set she kept at his house. Turning back toward the bedroom, she ran full speed toward the door and hurled her body shoulder-first into it.

During the brief time she flew threw the air behind the door she'd rammed, she could not help but notice how hot the room was, as if Michael had been tortured for hours and the heat from his body under stress had heated the room almost to the point of a sauna. She and the door landed with a spectacular crash but she managed to spring up quickly, still holding the golf club. She drew the club back to strike but then she stood motionless, shocked by what she saw: Michael was not being tortured at all; in fact, he (and the woman he was with) seemed to be quite consentingly engaged. And, judging from the temperature of the room, the sweat on their bodies, and the breathless sound of their breathing, it appeared that they had been consenting for quite a long time that evening.

Margot was furious and she did not try to suppress her anger. She'd been so worried about him being attacked by Franklin. _Michael better be glad I'm not a vampire; I would rip his fucking throat out. _She wanted to hurt something as badly as she had just been hurt. Alas, her true nature was not that of a killer and she could not bring herself to attack Michael or his partner. But, she had no moral conflict with the inanimate objects within easy reach of her hefty golf club. So, she let the golf club vent her anger. It spoke her anger and helplessness about Russell's proposition. It spoke her fearfulness of the bloodthirsty vampire who'd found his way into the building she called home. It spoke her anger at being betrayed by the greatest love of her life. While she reduced the contents of his bedroom to a pile of debris, Michael stared blankly and his partner cowered in the corner.

Once she'd finished "having her say" in Michael's bedroom, she worked her way down the hallway and stairs, noticing how polite people are when you are swinging a golf club in their midst.

Eventually, she found herself standing on the front lawn, golf club still in hand. She was too exhausted to continue. She noticed bloodied cuts on her hands and arms from shards of broken material sent flying by the club. None of the startled guests dared to speak to her. Except Vince, who approached her and gestured toward the bright yellow cab parked in the middle of the road. She headed toward the cab but as she reached the door, she looked down at her injuries and then at Vince. He reassured her. "Hurry up and get in, I'll be OK." She believed him and quickly climbed into the cab. They sped off.

Once they were several blocks away, Vince broke the silence, turning back toward her and flashing her a devious grin. "Girl, that was a world record! You really went off in there. This ride is on me." He tuned the radio to dance music, increased the volume and hummed along, occasionally laughing as he savored what had just occurred.

Margot, on the other hand, was not celebrating. She'd just caught the man of her dreams in bed with another woman. The sweetness of her love for Michael turned into bitter feelings of betrayal. She thought about the fury she'd unleashed. She knew it wasn't just Michael's betrayal she was fighting. She was lashing out at everyone and everything that had turned her life overnight into one lived by fear, not by passion. She shuttered to think of herself out of control. And the love she'd lost. She buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

Back at Michael's house, the party guests resumed their merrymaking (Margot had not destroyed the beer keg or the DJ table). In the upstairs bedroom, Michael sat in the bed, mindlessly staring at the ceiling. He did not notice the man who entered the room, handed the woman a sum of money then directed her to leave. Instead, Michael continued staring at the ceiling until the same man walked over to him and tilted his head forward until their eyes met. The man then said something that caused Michael to forget everything that had happened that evening, except for the fear he felt at the sight of those icy blue eyes staring into his.

Minutes later, in the living room, a guest saw a friend coming down the staircase and called out "Hey Franklin, c'mon over here, man." Franklin approached him and the two greeted each other affectionately. "Some party, Mott. Thanks for inviting me and all, but what's up with us not getting any taste tonight? I really wanted to take a bite of that crazy chick with the golf club."

Franklin felt jealousy stirring inside and paused to retract his fangs before this fellow vampire, Robert, noticed. Vampires tended to make sport of stealing other vampire's companions and Franklin did not want to indicate his interest in Margot. He decided to try deflecting his attention. "A client of mine has an interest in her," he said indifferently. The trick worked and the conversation changed to other feeding opportunities available that evening.

After mingling with the guests (none of whom Michael actually knew) for a while, Franklin left the party. As he walked toward his car, a human whom he sensed was following called to him "Hey Franklin!" He turned toward her and she bared her throat and breasts to him. "There's four hours left until sunrise, baby. Wanna spend them with me?" She tried to catch his gaze, hoping he would choose her for his prey, glamour her and whisk her away to some mysterious place to ravage her.

Franklin considered the offer momentarily but the thought of Margot prevented him from desiring anyone else. His plan for Margot was working, and, whether she was willing or not, he would soon possess her. "No thank you" he said to the half-naked woman in front of him. "I have someone at home waiting for me."

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, AB/HBO/Harris do.

Rating: T-plus

Thank you for your feedback.

**CHAPTER 4: Courting Margot**

Margot spent her journey home from Michael's house curled up in the taxi's passenger compartment, suffering through waves of anger, sorrow and fear. Franklin's sudden appearance at her gym earlier that evening unnerved her. Finding Michael with another woman devastated her and sparked a fit of rage in her that she'd never seen.

Vince brought the cab to a halt at her curb. As a gesture of friendship, he hopped out of the cab and opened her door. She looked so weary. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder for encouragement. She touched his arm in return, thanked him and went inside her building.

Once inside her apartment, Margot looked around, discovered nothing unusual and decided to draw herself a bath. She lit candles and prepared the water to her liking then gratefully slid into the warm water and tried to clear her thoughts. She now felt safe inside her apartment but her mind wrestled with feelings of rejection and loneliness. _I am unwanted._

She sat in the bath, letting rejection wash over her and patiently hoping her mind would quiet, if only for a few moments of peace. She hugged her elbows and laid back, closing her eyes, and eventually was able to relax into the safety and warmth of the bath. _Safe. Warm. _She began to recall the heat she'd felt building inside herself when Franklin held her down on the mat and looked down at her with his penetrating eyes. _As if he's looking into my very soul._ She shook her head to snap out of it but desire was beginning to battle common sense. As she uncrossed her arms to sit up in the tub, she imagined how effortlessly Franklin had lifted the equipment. How he could probably destroy everything in that room in an instant, including her. _Overpowering._ Her hands, beneath the water, began to wander down below her waist. _Held captive in his powerful embrace._ Her knees drifted apart. _Dangerous._ Her hands found the place they would sometimes go when she was dreaming about Michael. _He wants me._ Her fingers began to work as she remembered the way Franklin looked at her the night they met. _His eyes. Looking at me._ To give succor to Franklin. _I belong to him._ Common sense was losing out to lust. Ashamed, she fought the urge to increase the motion of her hands. _Surrender._ Soon, she could no longer control herself. _Take me._ As she climaxed, one single thought blazed throughout her mind: _Franklin._

_

* * *

_

_I deserve a fucking Academy Award. _Franklin mused as he drove home from the party._ Actually, I deserve several awards for tonight's work. _ Franklin thought the first award should be for logistics: He'd managed to throw together a party in no time. Rumors he spread about "Michael's Impromptu Fang Party" to local vampires and fang bangers traveled remarkably well. The second award would be for Best Supporting Actor: He'd been on his best behavior during Margot's workout that evening and she was well on her way to getting a false sense of security around him. The third award would be for Best Stunt: During Margot's workout, seeing her exert herself like that- her heavy breathing, the heat rising from her and the pulse of her beating heart made it nearly impossible for him to refrain from taking her then and there. He was aching to have her but he kept reminding himself to wait a little while for the perfect setting where he could ravage her thoroughly and at his leisure.

Franklin continued driving home, reviewing the next steps to acquiring Margot. The end game for her was total submission to his demands. He could of course have kidnapped her any night, or had one of his day walker associates collect her but mere kidnapping had become boring over the centuries. He wanted to destroy Margot's world to the point where she would beg him to rescue her. The next order of business was getting rid of Michael. _Michael._ The thought of him touching Margot infuriated Franklin. Franklin decided to put an end to that relationship by turning Michael into a cheater. He also decided to make Michael tell him _everything_ he knew about Margot. _Everything._

After he'd left Margot's place earlier that evening, he paid Michael a visit. Michael answered the door with the confidence and air of contentment of a man in love. Franklin barely resisted the urge to tear him in pieces. Instead, he glamored Michael into inviting in himself and the prostitute he'd hired. Upstairs, in his bedroom, Michael thought he was making love to Margot but was in fact screwing the hooker.

Franklin observed the couple for a long while to get an idea of what Margot liked to do in bed. He then knocked the prostitute unconscious and interrogated Michael.

"Do you love Margot?" Franklin asked.

Michael drew a deep breath. "Yes. She's the best thing that's happened to me."

"Does she love you?" Franklin asked, already knowing what the dreadful answer was.

A troubled look crossed Michael's face and Franklin nearly jumped for joy.

"What is it?" Franklin asked, pushing Michael toward glamour so deep that any more intensity would fry his brain.

"I… I just feel like… there's a deep part of her I can't reach. I can't explain it." Michael sighed as he dropped his shoulders.

"A part of her? Where? When does this happen?" Franklin asked, leaning forward to study Michael's reaction closely.

"When we're making love. She's holding back… or I'm not inspiring her correctly. I don't even know if she knows what it is." Michael looked defeated.

_BINGO._ Franklin felt a rush of sexual excitement at the prospect of rescuing Margot from this clumsy amateur. Satisfied with the information he'd obtained from Michael, he returned him to bedding the prostitute. A while later, Margot showed up and the rest went according to Franklin's plan, although he was rather surprised by the extent of the damage she did. _I bet she's full of delightful surprises._

Franklin turned his thoughts from fond recollections of the evening's events and looked at his phone. Margot had called him some time before she arrived at Michael's, as he expected she would. He dialed her number. She sounded breathless as she answered the phone "Hello!"

"Hello Margot. You sound like you've been up to something."

There was a moment of silence on the line, then Margot answered "Sorry, um, I, Franklin, um…. Anyway, it was a false alarm."

_She is a terrible liar._ Franklin smiled to himself. "Are you sure there isn't something I can help you with?" He asked, with gentle sarcasm in his voice.

"No, really, I'm fine. You just startled me, that's all." Margot cursed herself for answering the phone and tried to think of a graceful way to end the call.

Franklin paused for a moment then responded, "Margot, we'll be together soon, I promise." Franklin's voice was so seductive that Margot found herself remembering the battle between reason and lust that she'd just lost in the bathtub.

Margot could not think of a clever response, and only managed to stutter "G-g-good night" before hanging up and realizing she would get no rest before the workday began.

* * *

In the morning, Margot nibbled on breakfast as she watched the morning news. A woman's body had been found. The brutal murder took place last night, apparently by a vampire. Margot took the news in, hoping that it would sober her up from last night's fantasies of Franklin. She tried to see her lapse in sanity for what it was: Just as she lost control of her anger upon discovering Michael's infidelity, she'd lost control of her desire upon feeling undesirable. She would retake control of her desires and emotions. As she sat there drawing up a list of reasons why to stop thinking about hot sex with a handsome and mysterious vampire, there was a knock on her door.

Michael was at the door. She was so surprised to see him, he'd made no effort to repair the situation when she'd gone to his house last night. Before she could stop herself, she rushed forward in tears to hold him. "Michael, my God, what happened last night? What happened to you? What happened to _us_?"

Michael gave little reaction. He seemed distracted and would not meet her gaze. "I have some things that belong to you… that did not get destroyed."

"I'm so sorry about what I did…" Margot responded.

Michael looked at her, puzzled by her remark. "You have some things that belong to me…I want my locket back."

Margot grabbed protectively at the locket hanging from a chain around her neck. Any anger she felt at Michael had disappeared. She pleaded to her beloved "This is _our_ locket. It has our pictures in it. You and me. Us."

Michael's eyes stared blankly for a moment, as if recalling something dreadful. He suddenly shoved Margot against the wall and ripped the necklace from around her neck. With the locket in hand, he turned and left. Margot shouted after him but he did not slow his stride.

Overwhelmed once again with the usual assortment of emotions lately, Margot slammed the door shut and stormed toward her living room. Just as she sat on the couch, there was another knock at the door. She bounded toward the door, hopeful that Michael had returned but instead, as she opened the door, she saw a smartly dressed courier standing before her. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

The courier handed her an envelope and announced himself. "Delivery from Lord Edgington." He turned and left her leaning against the doorway she'd used for support when she heard the name of the sender.

Margot stared at the envelope in her hand. It felt heavy. It was an autumn-gold, medium-sized envelope of the highest quality paper. The envelope was sealed with a red wax insignia. She returned to her living room couch and opened the envelope. Inside was a cream colored invitation that contained the word **SAMHAIN** in large print on one line and beneath it, a date indicating the three days of the Halloween weekend later that month. "Samhain? What in the Sam_hill _is that?" Margot said aloud as she sat down in front of her computer to research the word. She found an entry in Wikipedia:

_Samhain marked the end of the harvest, the end of the "lighter half" of the year and beginning of the "darker half". It was traditionally celebrated over the course of several days. Many scholars believe that it was the beginning of the Celtic year. It has some elements of a festival of the dead. The Gaels believed that the border between this world and the otherworld became thin on Samhain; because some animals and plants were dying, it thus allowed the dead to reach back through the veil that separated them from the living. Bonfires played a large part in the festivities._

Margot discontinued reading. She had read enough to understand what the holiday was about. What she really wanted to know was why the hell Russell Edgington sent her a calendar reminder. She exclaimed aloud "This is just getting weirder by the …"

The ringing telephone stopped her mid-sentence. She was tempted to let it ring, she could not handle any more insanity this day but she had learned that ignoring vampires would not make them go away. She recognized the caller ID and said almost at a whisper "Hello?"

"Good morning, Ms Zabell. This is Betty Harris calling on behalf of Russell Edgington to make your travel arrangements to the festival."

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: Captivating Margot

I hope the installments this week will help you to prepare for Halloween.

Rating: M for Mature. If this is too spicy for your tastes, send me a message if you want a synopsis-sans-naughty.

Thank you for your feedback. Have a fangtastic Halloween!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, AB/HBO/Harris do.

**CHAPTER 5: Captivating Margot**

Still on the phone, Margot continued to search the Internet for more information about Samhain. _Samhain is an ancient Pagan festival of the dead who are said to walk the earth one night of the year._

"Ms Zabell? Are you still there?" came the crisp voice on the other end of the line. It was Betty Harris, Russell Edgington's assistant, calling to make arrangements for Margot to attend his gathering during the upcoming weekend. While Margot pretended to check her calendar, she frantically searched for information on Samhain so that she could come up with a plausible excuse not to attend. _Allergies?_ She doubted anyone would fall for that. Unable to gain the upper hand, she decided to cooperate with Betty and buy herself some time to orchestrate the greatest escape of her life.

"Ms Zabell," Betty continued, the impatience now evident in her voice. "We would like to have our driver collect you on Friday, two hours before sunset so that you arrive at Mr. Edgington's estate along with the other guests."

"Sounds wonderful!" Margot replied, perhaps sounding too enthusiastic. "Please have the driver phone me when he's getting close so that I can meet him at the front entrance. And, um, can you educate me about the dress code for this weekend?"

"A simple cocktail dress will do for the trip to the estate." Betty responded. "All ceremonial garments required from that time forward will be provided to you."

Margot felt herself breaking into a cold sweat, remembering keywords she'd encountered while reading about Samhain: _Pagan. Festival of the Dead. Fire. Ceremony. Sacrifice._

"Of course, you'll want to bring your own toiletries and undergarments" Betty continued. Margot, a master of sarcasm, nearly asked if she should also bring her own body bag. Instead, she thanked Betty for the call and hung up.

Margot spent the rest of the morning and afternoon trying to focus on work but her thought strayed to imaginations of what this three-day festival would be like. Clearly, it was the vampire's version of a Halloween party. But, unlike every silly Halloween party she'd ever been to, this weekend would mark a solemn occasion for vampires. She finally admitted to herself that she was morbidly curious about Edgington's Samhain festivities but decided it would be better not to find out firsthand. She'd play along with the game, keeping everyone believing that she was eager to attend, but when Edginton's driver showed up she'd be far, far away from Jackson.

As the workday ended and the sun began to set, Margot planned her getaway. There wasn't enough lead-time to arrange a permanent departure and, besides, she could figure that out later; the goal was to get out of town for the weekend. Today was Monday. On Tuesday, she would decide to where she would flee and make arrangements. She would pack on Wednesday and spend the rest of that day and Thursday getting enough work done to keep her clients happy if she had to stay on the run for all of the following week. She didn't know if Edgington would have someone watching her. Therefore she had to give the appearance of staying put and wait until Friday morning to leave town. If anyone asked, she'd say she was leaving last minute on business. While it seemed like a solid plan, Margot expected that Edgington had gained enough street wisdom during his 3000+ years on the planet to see through her thin veil of deception but it was the best lie she could think of.

Just as the sun disappeared, her phone rang. She dreaded answering it but she had to behave convincingly. Drawing a deep breath, she lifted the phone and greeted the caller.

"Ms. Zabell, hello, this is Franklin. How are you this evening?"

Margot mustered up all the false enthusiasm she could and tried to sound casual. "Hey Mott, how's tricks?"

He responded, "I'll be doing great if you'd have dinner with me tonight."

Margot decided to try saying something risky with hopes of convincing him that she was looking forward to the party. "Sorry, can't make it tonight. Too much to get done before Friday" she said with slight anticipation in her voice, as if he should know what she was talking about.

Although her remark was not humorous, Franklin chucked lightly then sighed quietly. "OK, I'll bite. What's happening on Friday?" he asked with gentle sarcasm.

Margot suddenly had absolutely no idea what to say. She thought to herself _Shit. Does this mean that he knows about Samhain or does this mean that he does not and he's not supposed to know and if he doesn't know then why the fuck is Edgington inviting me to his party?_

"Margot?" Franklin asked quietly, with the same degree of sarcasm. "Cat got your tongue?"

Margot stammered. "Um, I have to leave town on business."

"Ah, too bad." Franklin responded, disappointment in his voice. "Halloween's this weekend. Such a fun time, watching humans parade around as God-only-knows-what. We, actual vampires, make sport of roaming the streets and pelting fake vampires with balloons filled with True Blood. The trick," Franklin continued, laughing "is not to throw the balloons too hard."

That remark puzzled Margot. Had Franklin ever been to Edgington's Samhain festival? She returned to the conversation by responding absentmindedly, "Yeah, I can imagine that would leave a mark."

"Well, actually, things can go worse than that." Franklin said thoughtfully, as if recalling a mishap or two of his own. "Such a waste of True Blood… not to mention the blood of the dispatched human."

Margot fought to think of something clever to say. "Well, um, I'll be sure not to dress as a vampire this Halloween."

"Hmm, why don't we talk about what you're wearing right now?" Franklin asked hopefully.

"No." Margot tried to sound regretful. "I've already spent too much time on the phone."

Franklin asked pointedly, "When will I see you again?"

Margot responded, "Franklin, I'm so sorry but this week is _so_ busy. But, let's definitely plan on getting together next week. You can tell me all about your faux vampire adventures. How about next Tuesday?"

There was silence on the line, and then Franklin finally said in a low voice strained with frustration, "Margot, this _real_ vampire wants to have adventures with you rather than listen to more of your _faux_ excuses. I want to see you."

Margot pleaded, "Franklin, please be patient. My boyfriend and I just broke up and I'm dealing with that and a mountain of work. I promise we'll get together next week. Tuesday at Sunset. Tell me where to meet you."

Franklin simply responded, "I'll come for you" and hung up.

Margot wasn't sure what to think of that remark but she knew it was pointless to sit there in her apartment and wait so see if he showed up. She decided to head out for her regular routine that time of year- Monday Night Football with her two girlfriends, Jinny and Ann, at the sports bar down the street. She got there just in time for kickoff, joining them at their usual roomy booth and diving in on their regular MNF fare: a bucket of beers and buffalo wings. The bar room crowd was rowdy as they watch a brutal football rivalry on the large-screen television: – New Orleans Saints versus the Minnesota Vikings. Margot was a Saints fan and her girlfriends were rooting for the Vikings. Margot relaxed with her beer and shouted at her friends as they cheered for their team. They returned the insults with gusto. And, when they weren't screaming at the top of their voice for their respective teams, they were giggling about cute guys in the bar or bitching about men and life in general.

Margot began to believe life was going to turn out okay as she saw the Saints intercept the ball and score a touchdown. In a fit of joy, she grabbed a buffalo wing, turned to Jinny and yelled "In your face!" as she brandished the wing dangerously close to her nose. Jinny squealed with laughter and squirmed toward Ann, seeking protection from having her face painted with buffalo sauce. The moment ended abruptly when they realized that Ann was staring at someone across the booth table.

"This bar's packed tonight, nowhere to sit. May I join you ladies?" As Margot whirled around on the bench to face the person standing there, the buffalo wing flew out of her hand. The figure standing there caught it effortlessly and met her eyes. It was Franklin. Margot tried to hide her shock at seeing him but nevertheless stared at him dumbfounded. Unfazed, Franklin put the wing down on the discard pile and reached for a napkin, saying, "No thanks, I've already eaten."

He sat down at their booth and introduced himself. Margot noticed that he pretended not to know her, and he avoided shaking hands with Jinny and Ann by instead spending the time wiping his hands. She also noticed that his drink was in a pint glass. To a casual observer, it looked like a dark beer rather than synthetic blood.

Having introduced himself to Ann and Jinny, Franklin turned his gaze to Margot. As his cold, blue eyes focused on her, the gravity of the situation descended upon her anew: He had come there in pursuit of her. She was desired by a powerful, intelligent and experienced vampire and was powerless to thwart him. How could she ever outsmart him? She sat there, speechless but daring herself to return his gaze. Jinny and Ann turned their attention back to the game. Franklin and Margot stared at each other. Margot was frantically formulating an exit strategy. Franklin was admiring the soft outline of Margot's collarbone and deciding what would be the best angle to bite her neck once he'd laid her on her back. They continued looking at each other silently for a couple of minutes until the barroom suddenly erupted with cheers. The Vikings had scored again.

As Jinny and Ann recounted the fine details of the Viking touchdown, Margot looked down at her beer and slumped her shoulders. Her world was coming to an end- she was on the fast track to becoming a blood whore AND her team was losing to the fucking Vikings. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Franklin was watching her, not quizzically, but instead, knowingly. She could also see that Jinny and Ann were competing for Franklin's attention, trying to get him to join in the Viking congo line circling around the bar. While he joined them, Margot thought about sneaking out but she decided to remain and face Franklin.

When they returned to the booth, Jinny and Ann sat themselves on both sides of Franklin. Ann sat closest to the end of the bench so she would have a clear view of the television. Franklin sat in the middle and Jinny was between him and the wall. Margot sat on the bench across from the three of them. They called out to her across the table, sarcastically encouraging her to cheer up. "C'mon, Margot" teased Ann. "The game's not over yet."

Franklin chimed in, "That's right. It's not over yet." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes in response. His expression returned to that knowing smile that was unnerving her, making her feel that all her best efforts to escape him were nothing more than a game he'd played time and time again over the centuries.

Jinny exclaimed "I know what's really bothering Margot. She's got bigger things on her mind than this stupid game."

Margot's heart skipped two beats.

Franklin asked, innocently while looking at Margot. "What's going on with Margot?"

Jinny responded before Margot could redirect the conversation. "Margot's been invited to a fancy house party and she won't go." Franklin immediately turned to catch Jinny's gaze and Margot watched in horror as Jinny's eyes glazed over. Ann did not notice the exchange; she was listening to the conversation but her back was turned to Franklin and she was watching the game… as she casually leaned back against his left arm.

"Jinny, do you want another beer?" Margot shouted so loudly that Ann jolted and gave Margot a nasty look before eagerly returned to reclining against Franklin's arm. Franklin kept his attention on Jinny.

"Jinny" Franklin continued. "What party?"

Margot extended her foot under the table to kick Jinny out of her trance. She missed and struck Franklin instead. Franklin did not flinch. He kept his gaze on Jinny but wagged his index finger at Margot to signal his disapproval.

Margot sat there in disbelief of the conversation taking place. _Why did I tell them about this?_

Jinny answered Franklin "She didn't tell us whose party, just that it's a 3-days at some guys house."

Ann, still facing the television, took a swig of her beer and countered, "Yeah, she did, it's that Edgington vampire guy. I see him in that celebrity mag sometimes."

Margot, with elbows on the table, put her face into her hands and quietly forgave her friends for signing her death warrant.

Franklin pressed Jinny for details. "Why doesn't Margot want to go to the party?"

Jinny, still under his control, answered willingly "Margot thinks it's dangerous. She said some guy she doesn't know likes her and might be there."

Ann, enjoying the Viking's recent penetration into the red zone, feeling the full effect of her beer and the possibility of another touchdown, dealt the final blow. "More like, she said it's some satanic bonfire or something like that and she thinks a vampire is going to fuck her then kill her…Some human sacrifice bullshit. Yeehaw!"

The Vikings had scored again. The Saints did not have a chance in hell and neither did Margot. "Damn it. I'm outta here." Margot said, rising and reaching across the table for the beer bucket. Seeing that the 6-pack it contained was gone, she flung the slush within at Franklin and Jinny. As Franklin turned toward Margot, she noticed his fangs were slightly extended. He looked at her and growled softly, as if he could feel her anger and approved of it. Knowing that she'd aroused him with this violent act confused and frightened her.

Now that Franklin's gaze was broken, Jenny came out of the stupor and mumbled drunkenly "What was that?" and began absent mindedly brushing the slush off her shirt.

"What is wrong with you, Margot?" scolded Ann, who quickly saw an opportunity to fuss over Franklin. She eagerly grabbed a napkin and began drying him off.

Margot placed her share of the beer money on the table and turned to leave. Franklin glanced up at her and said amiably "Nice meeting you, Margot."

At this point, Margot desperately wanted to tell Franklin to jump off a cliff but she realized that would not have the desired effect. So, she just threw up her arms in frustration, left the bar and returned home. As she walked home, it occurred to her that Franklin had spoken words to her this evening but his gaze upon her revealed his true purpose; she was his prey. She was going to have to think of something really creative to turn him off the hunt.

An hour after she reached home, the phone rang as she brushed her teeth. She expected it was Jinny or Ann checking up on her but it was Franklin. "Hey, you should have stuck around. The Saints pulled it off. Congratulations on your victory."

"Franklin," Margot interrupted. "I'm not going to play games with you anymore. I know what you are and I know what you are capable of and my answer to you is No. I will not be your food supply. I will not be your whore. So go ahead and do your worst because I am certainly going to do mine."

Franklin ignored her remark. "Have dinner with us tomorrow."

His deviation from the usual invitation caught her off guard. "Us?" responded Margot, heavy with sarcasm. "What's for dinner? Me?"

Franklin ignored her again. "You and I will join Russell Edgington and his consort for dinner at _Croqueuse_."

_Oh my God._ Margot almost said aloud. She'd read about that restaurant several times. _Croqueuse_, a New Orleans restaurant whose name could be interpreted as "bite" or "lover," was the most popular vampire restaurant in the world. Humans could only dine there as companions of vampires, and one had to be an A-list vampire to get a reservation. Heck, A-list _human_ celebrities pulled every string they had to get in. Everyone who dined there was sworn to secrecy. The presence of A-list vampires and celebrities and the air of mystery surrounding it caused spectators to gather outside every night.

Margot sighed aloud. The thought of going there was so tempting but, alas, the risks prevented her from accepting. After a bit of a pause, she laughed aloud to think she would even considering accepting. She declined the invitation. However, Franklin spoke before she could. "Unfortunately, Russell and I have business to attend to beforehand. Therefore, his assistant will have to make separate travel plans for you."

Margot thought quickly. If she met them at the restaurant, which was surrounded by spectators, she could probably make it through this alive.

"I want my vampire friend to escort me." Margot blurted out.

Franklin laughed aloud. "Who, Vince?"

Surprised, Margot inhaled quickly. Steadying herself, she asked, "How do you…"

"I'm a detective. Remember?" Franklin said humorously, and then laughed again. "Sure, sure, Vince can escort you to the restaurant if you would like."

"What is so funny?" Margot asked icily.

"You'd have to be a vampire to understand. But, honestly" Franklin responded, now in a serious tone "you won't need him to protect you. You'll fly with Russell's human assistant to New Orleans in Russell's private jet. She'll take you shopping then you'll join us for dinner."

Margot started to defend the quality of her wardrobe but decided against it. The whole thing sounded so crazy, yet so exciting. She led a life she was grateful for, she was happy with her simple, busy life. Flying in a vampire plane to go shopping with a vampire assistant then go into a building full of human-sucking vampires was, simply put, a really stupid idea.

But, oh, she wanted to ride in a private jet. She wanted to be taken on a shopping trip to dress for an evening at the most exclusive restaurant in the mysterious world of vampires. She wanted to flirt with danger, just a little bit.

"Well, have you finished playing out every possible scenario in your mind?" Franklin teased gently. "C'mon, take a chance. Live a little. If it makes you feel any better, I'll send you all the details so that, if you go missing, Russell and I automatically become prime suspects. Which, by the way, would be something the Feds would really like. They've been looking for an excuse to nail Russell."

"Really? You could do that?" Margot dared to inquire.

"I know exactly what is required. Soooo," Franklin asked dramatically "what'll it be?"

Margot stood there; phone in hand, looking around her apartment. Ordinary. She looked at her work area, with its machines and extensive to-do list. _Huh, the most exotic thing in my life is the new graphics accelerator I got in exchange for a day's worth of consulting._

Margot thought that, perhaps, this scenario might have low enough risk for her to live with (literally). After all, lots of vampires had relationships with humans that both parties walked away with. She would go on this trip, and just go to dinner and nothing more. That would be the end of it.

Taking a deep breath, Margot said, "OK, I'll go."

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6:  Fighting Franklin

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, AB/HBO/Harris do.

Rating: M. For Mature readers.

**CHAPTER 6: Fighting Franklin**

"Good answer." Franklin complimented Margot on her decision that evening to accompany him, Russell Edgington and Talbot to New Orleans for dinner the following night. "Betty will swing 'round your place at 11 tomorrow morning to collect you."

"And, what about the evidence you promised?" Margot inquired.

"Evidence?" Franklin muttered to himself, puzzled. "Ah, of course. The _dossier_ will be delivered to you personally by Betty."

"Alrighty then." Margot replied, embarrassed that her detective lingo was lacking. She quickly turned her thoughts to wondering what Russell Edgington's icy assistant was like in person.

"Well, I've got work to do. Sweet dreams, darling." Franklin said, ending the conversation. Hanging up the phone, Franklin leaned back in his desk chair and pondered recent events with this woman. Margot showed remarkable resolve to not surrender herself to him but she was woefully ignorant of the vampire world. A less-experienced vampire would have forced himself upon her by now, probably with disastrous results as he was overcome by her essence. _The essence of Margot._ Franklin sighed contentedly as thoughts of Margot washed over him. Everything about her was pleasing to him- her beauty, her passion, her intellect, her sass, her physical strength, and her naïveté… He longed to hold her in his arms and feel her heartbeat through his fangs sunk deeply into her flesh.

For centuries, he'd taken whatever and whomever he wanted, without hesitation, but his hunting style had evolved and was now an art. He no longer rushed the process. Instead, he relished the pangs of yearning for his prey. He waited patiently while these women deluded themselves into thinking they could decide their own fate, then he mind-fucked them into believing they wanted to be taken by him. His association with Russell Edgington gave him free range of numerous brothels and plantations but it was the free-spirited fighters like Margot who attracted him.

Clearing Margot from his thoughts, Franklin resumed his work. The dossier would contain nothing more than was publicly known about Edgington's enterprise and the people behind it. Nothing in it would lead to as much as an arrest when Margot disappeared from the world as she knew it. _Nothing will stop the series of events that are leading her to my bed._

And out of Michael's arms forever. _Fucking amateur_ Franklin spat aloud. He'd love to kill him once and for all but Margot would not think well of him if he did it. Franklin was fairly confident Margot had permanently broken up with Michael but he had to make sure the situation did not improve. He decided he would pay Michael a visit two evenings hence.

Franklin added finishing touches to the dossier. _Surely she has absolutely no fucking idea what an actual dossier looked like._ For his own amusement, he added useless facts such as favorite color, meteorologist and talk show host. As he sat there admiring his great satirical work, the door to his study opened and a tall man in his late 20s quietly entered the room. "Have you finished working for the evening?" He asked Franklin in a hushed and respectful voice.

"Good evening, Raymond." Franklin greeted the young man behind him then continued the final inspection of the dossier.

Raymond closed the door behind him and walked toward Franklin, who was still seated at his desk, back turned to him. His eyes roamed over Franklin's strong shoulders, clothed only in a black T-shirt. As he approached Franklin, his gaze traveled down his arms and to the hands that held a document. He caught his breath as he thought about what acts those hands, clean with neatly trimmed nails, had committed over the centuries. "Where will you feed this evening?" Raymond asked with a choked voice betraying his desire. He coughed to clear his throat. When he looked up, he saw that Franklin had turned and was casually regarding him. Raymond could only hold Franklin's blue-eyed gaze briefly before he blushed and lowered his eyes.

_Raymond._ For the two years they'd known each other, Franklin was intrigued by Raymond's fierce devotion. Unlike most unvaccinated humans, this handsome young man had great potential- everything to live for; yet, he chose to serve vampires in every way humanly possible.

Raymond came into Franklin's life recklessly. The security cameras on Franklin's house in rural Louisiana picked up a car repeatedly passing by the driveway, as well as an individual walking on the unpaved street and occasionally trespassing onto his property. Once Franklin easily determined that the pedestrian was the same individual who owned the car, he decided to observe rather than capture him. The perpetrator, Raymond Horner, carried on like this for weeks, slowly gaining the courage to come closer and closer to Franklin's house.

Raymond began to leave gifts on Franklin's porch each day at sunset. At first, they were laughable- fan letters attached to bottles of synthetic blood. This introductory phase was followed by gifts of small, live animals. Franklin wasn't sure what to think of that (offering animals to a modern-day vampire was an insult), but as long as Raymond was not a bother, he would allow him to continue his bizarre adoration.

After a few weeks of various fan letter, synthetic blood and animal gifts, things took an unexpected turn- the gifts were now of dead animals, still warm and meticulously presented with handwritten poems in praise of vampires. Once these macabre gifts began to appear on his porch, Raymond had Franklin's full attention. How far was Raymond planning to take this game?

Three weeks after the gifts stopped coming, Franklin thought Raymond had moved on in his life. Then, one evening as he woke at sunset, he heard whimpering signs coming from his porch; sounds of a woman struggling. Walking out onto his porch, he discovered a lovely young woman bound in ropes to the railing, wide-eyed with fear and exhausted from fighting to free herself from the ropes. He immediately returned inside and downed a True Blood to control his hunger while he figured out who she was. Once he was back outside on the porch, he glamored the woman and carried her inside where he tethered her to the leg of his desk. A few moments later, she revealed her name and a description of what she had experienced over the past three weeks as Raymond's prisoner. Franklin used his online access to police databases to determine the missing person status on the girl.

Franklin was impressed with Raymond's work. The girl had gone missing without a trace and he'd kept her healthy until the time she would be presented to him. _Here's a gift that's the right size and color_ Franklin thought to himself as he unbound then undressed her. After he fed and disposed of her body, he packed a few items and moved to a nearby motel.

Over the next few days, he observed Raymond's activities around his house via security camera. Raymond was now arriving during the daytime and daring to circle around the house and tend the large, wooded lot surrounding his secluded house… all the boring grounds keeping Franklin was loathe to do.

Then, one sunny afternoon, Raymond really went for it: He walked into Franklin's house (Franklin intentionally left the door unlocked) and left an envelope on the dining room table. That evening, Franklin returned home, read the letter and decided to capture Raymond.

The "capture" of Raymond was easily accomplished. Although Franklin had already figured out where Raymond lived, Raymond's latest letter had provided an address and a proposed meeting place.

"You are pledging your undying loyalty to me?" Franklin asked Raymond, skipping pleasantries as he barged into Raymond's apartment.

"Yes. Master." Raymond responded, eyes lowered.

It was an old-fashioned notion. These days, rarely did a human unconditionally offer him or herself in service to a vampire. Franklin considered Raymond's proposal. He certainly liked the idea of having a servant, but he wasn't about to trust a stranger and he suspected Raymond expected something in return.

Franklin approached Raymond and tilted his chin upward. He spoke harshly. "Look at me."

Raymond sighed in ecstasy as his eyes met Franklin's. He surrendered eagerly to hypnosis. A thorough interrogation ensued, revealing that Raymond was indeed an aspiring fang banger who'd fallen in love with Franklin.

Franklin released Raymond's mind. "Love? Not gonna happen, Raymond. But, as my servant, you will experience the world you've been dreaming about."

That promise of adventure was enough to seal the deal, and for the next two years Raymond proved himself to be a loyal and capable servant. Franklin thought he was ready to be turned and had offered to find him a sponsor. Raymond refused the offer; he treasured what little closeness he had with Franklin.

And, tonight, Raymond was asking if he could partake again in the extent to which Franklin had allowed their physical relationship to progress. Franklin looked at his watch. Feeding on Raymond was an unusual affair, requiring about half an hour to complete. Although he was pressed for time, feeding would make him more presentable to a new client he was meeting later that evening.

Franklin rose from his chair, gathered the papers off his desk and put them into the wall safe. Raymond stood where he was, waiting for Franklin to tell him how he would feed that night. Franklin turned to face Raymond and leaned against the wall. Crossing his arms, he quickly surveyed the room then turned his attention to Raymond.

Raymond quietly spoke "Master," and swallowed nervously. "May I serve you tonight?"

"Wooden stake." Franklin responded.

Shocked, Raymond looked directly at Franklin. "Really?"

"It's in the desk drawer."

Raymond was so startled and excited that he almost could not move to prepare himself for what lay ahead. Franklin was the love of his life, and although Franklin denied him the carnal experience he craved, he granted him other forms of physical interaction. Raymond and Franklin had formed their own "fight club." The rules were simple: No glamour, super-speed or hyper strength. Raymond could pick the venue and fight with the vampire-crippling weapon of Franklin's choice. Tonight, it would be the most danger weapon Raymond had ever been permitted to use – a wooden stake.

Raymond turned his back to Franklin and drew a deep breath. He removed his shirt and moved toward the desk to retrieve the stake. Franklin watched him warily. As Raymond reached for the stake, he trembled with excitement. This was a deadly game he played with Franklin, and the danger of it thrilled him. Pushing aside the equal urge to immediately surrender to Franklin, he grabbed the stake and turned to face him.

They normally sparred outdoors but Raymond was feeling particularly outrageous tonight. Without warning, he lunged at Franklin, left hand striking Franklin's blocking arm downward and right arm thrusting forward with the stake. Franklin caught Raymond's striking arm in mid air.

"Hey!" Raymond protested. "No speed."

As Franklin used human strength to shove Raymond backward, he replied sarcastically "You didn't say 'Go'." He waited for Raymond to attack again, eyes never leaving the deadly stake pointed toward him. Raymond paused for a second to savor the "quality time" he was spending with Franklin, then charged again.

Raymond was more successful this time. He'd managed to scrape Franklin's forearm with the stake, which although not deadly, was painful. Franklin looked at Raymond, whose face was burning with excitement. _Gotta hand it to this guy for his sick idea of a good time._

The sparring continued. Franklin mostly parried Raymond's attacks and did not counter attack; he was making a conscious effort to suppress his natural strength and speed as well as stay focused on the deadly stake. He would have to employ the one advantage he had over Raymond in this game- endurance. Raymond continued charging as Franklin kept up his defenses and bided his time.

Raymond put forth a tremendous effort for several minutes. As he began to drop his fatigued arms, Franklin saw the opportunity to attack. As he reached for Raymond's shoulders to tackle him, he felt a searing pain in his left leg. Raymond had tricked him. Franklin growled loudly as they both fell to the floor. It was a terrible wound but it was not mortal. Franklin wasn't about to back down from the challenge and he managed to grasp the stake and pull it out of his leg before Raymond got it. Rising to his feet, he growled at Raymond again, fangs bared.

Franklin regained control of himself and threw the stake across the room, away from Raymond. He then charged and attempted to wrestle Raymond into position for the match-ending bite. Franklin knew Raymond secretly delighted in the struggle before the bite and, despite his bad condition and desire to feed now and heal himself more quickly, he prolonged the contest, engaging Raymond in the wrestling/boxing/judo/no-holds-barred fight of his life.

Franklin nearly had pinned Raymond facedown on the floor when the wall clock chimed the top of the hour. He needed to be underway to his new client. Grabbing Raymond by the hair and yanking his head backward, he whispered in his ear "Play time is over" and bit into his neck.

Moments later, satisfied from feeding on Raymond, Franklin stood up and retrieved his documents from the safe. Looking down at Raymond, he asked "Do we need to go over it again?"

Raymond smiled and said dreamily "Nope." Humming to himself, he began to clean up the messy room as Franklin left.

* * *

The next morning, Margot awoke very early to make her escape travel plans for weekend. Despite her excitement about the trip later that day, she had not forgotten the peril of the upcoming weekend.

Betty arrived promptly at 11 in a gray stretch limo. Margot was already waiting downstairs in front of her building. Betty stepped out of the limo and cheerfully greeted Margot. Margot could not help but compliment Betty on the beautiful ivory linen suit she was wearing. Betty smiled and replied "Thank you," and handed Margot a thick binder. "I do believe you'll find everything in order."

Margot thought she detected a note of mischief in Betty's smile but merely excused herself, saying that she would leave the binder with the concierge so they could be underway to the airport without delay. While the driver loaded Margot's garment bag into the trunk and Betty returned to the limo, Margot quickly examined the contents of the binder package as she walked toward the building entrance. On the top was a description of their itinerary for the trip to New Orleans. Flipping rapidly through the rest of the sheets, she noticed the names of her dining companions and some background. The dates listed next to them was incredible… centuries before she was born, these vampires had lived as soldiers, rulers and occasionally as less-honorable stations throughout the world. Tearing her eyes away from this fascinating read, she slipped the binder into a large overnight mail envelope she'd hidden in her purse. It was addressed to her good friend Jinny. She handed the envelope to the concierge and left the lobby to join Betty in the limo.

As the limo pulled away from the curb, Betty and Margot chatted about her building. As they turned to admire the new solar panels, Margot was pleased to see that the express mail deliveryman had just arrived for the daily pickup. She now relaxed a little, content that she'd won one small battle in the war of wits with these vampires. She used the opportunity to give Betty a mischievous smile of her own.

Betty returned Margot's sweet smile, wishing she could tell Margot that the person entering the building was in fact Raymond, Franklin's apprentice, disguised as a deliveryman to retrieve the precious package Margot stupidly believed would guarantee her safety.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7:  Playing with the Big Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, AB/HBO/Harris do.

Rating: M for Mature content.

Thank you for your feedback.

**CHAPTER 7: Playing with the Big Boys**

As they sped toward the airport, Betty poured a glass of champagne and handed it to Margot. Gesturing toward a small platter of cheese, crackers and fruit on top of the small bar, she remarked, "A light lunch will be served on the plane." Settling back into her seat, Betty continued. "When we arrive in New Orleans, a car will take us to the hotel, where we'll see about your dress for the evening."

They arrived at the regional airport where Russell Edgington's private jet awaited them. The limo pulled right up to the jet parked near the airport hangar, idling with its passenger door open and male flight attendant waiting. To Margot, this was like a picture from a luxury travel magazine. The limo driver hopped out and quickly opened the door for the ladies. They headed toward the passenger doorway while the driver loaded their overnight bags into the cargo compartment. As Margot alighted the stairs, she was impressed by flight attendant's handsome looks. _I wonder what the story between him, Talbot and Russell is_.

The flight to New Orleans in the powerful little plane was delightful and entirely too short. When they landed, another limo greeted them at the jet's doorway and drove them to the hotel. _Nothing but the finest for Russell, _thought Margot as they arrived. This hotel was one of a few luxury hotels in the world that was designed for vampires who lodged with humans (vampire-only hotels were locked shut during daylight hours). As they entered the lobby, Margot admired the decor that magically mixed elements that appealed to both humans and vampires. Betty stepped away momentarily to speak with the front desk personnel, and Margot wondered how their vampire escorts would get to New Orleans in time for dinner without having to leave their homes during daylight.

"They are already here," Betty said, as if able to read Margot's mind.

_He's here._ The thought of Franklin's proximity caused Margot to feel a sudden jolt through her abdomen, the very same jolt of pleasure she'd feel when she imagined her estranged boyfriend, Michael, making love to her. Until recently, she did not understand how mere thought could cause such a strong physical response in her body. She was fascinated to discover that all women feel that sensation during sexual arousal, as their bodies prepare for penetration.

Margot silently scolded her organs. _Whoa there, lady parts._ _There ain't gonna be no penetratin' goin' on tonight. _

"They came in last night." Betty said, looking at her. "Are you OK, Margot?"

Margot responded. "I'm fine, Betty, sorry. I was just thinking that we should be able to catch the shuttle to the mall from the front door."

Betty smiled and proceeded to inform Margot of yet another luxury the day held. "The dress Talbot has selected for you was brought here to be fitted on you. Everything else has been arranged as well. Let's head upstairs to the suite so they can get started." Betty led Margot to the elevator.

Margot had mapped out the day and the geography, formulating escape plans for every moment. The shopping trip would have served as the best opportunity to bail, if necessary. Now that she knew they were not leaving the building yet, the best advantage she had was the fact that it was still daylight and the vampires inside the hotel were asleep. She could check out the situation upstairs without fear of being overpowered by vampires.

Looking back toward the lobby as they waited for the elevator, Margot noticed their overnight bags were to be sent up separately by the bellman. As the elevator doors opened, Margot had to make a decision about whether or not to take the next step toward a glorious evening at the risk of it being the last step she took as a free woman. Margot looked Betty over again. She was bigger than Betty and believed she could beat her ass if it came to blows in the next few minutes. As she stepped into the elevator, Margot let the knife she'd hidden in her sleeve slide down into her hand. She made sure to stand within arm's length of Betty in case she needed to strike. Next, she tried to avoid suspicion by engaging in small talk but all Betty did was look oddly at this mumbling idiot who was standing unnecessarily close to her. They reached their floor and the doors opened. Betty quickly exited.

Feeling confident (Margot seems to have forgotten that she was now deep in the guest room area of a hotel frequented by vampires), Margot followed Betty down the long, dimly lit hallway past several guest rooms. When they arrived at the door, Betty used a room key to enter. As the door opened, Margot could see the expectant faces of three women in the room. The room had been rearranged into a workspace for sewing and salon services. A dress hung on a mannequin, ready to be fitted. As a woman who had done much sewing in her life, Margot could tell this was the real deal by the expressions of the women inside the room, literally sizing her up, impatient to begin their work.

For the next several hours, they worked enthusiastically until Margot was ready. Her clothes, hair and makeup had been done to perfection. The women were proud of their work and Margot thanked them for their effort. As soon as they left, she returned to the mirror to leisurely inspect their handiwork. When she looked in the mirror, she was taken aback by what she saw. The dress Talbot had selected was a stunning full-length, ivory dress with just enough cling and shimmer to show off all her best features. The shoes, jewelry and handbag were perfect accompaniments. Her hair and makeup were marvelous.

Margot laughed with delight as she admired herself in the mirror. _I do declare this day is turning out just fine. I'm going to get a free trip, a free dinner and this getup. And they ain't getting nothing more than a 'Thank You, Sir' or whatever the fuck you blood suckers like to be called._

Margot thought that was perhaps a bit harsh but she was nevertheless determined to stick with the plan- eat, drink and be merry. And make it home alive.

Margot's private pep talk was interrupted by Betty entering the room. She had changed into a beautiful blue cocktail dress, not nearly as formal as what she herself was wearing. "Betty, you look lovely but seeing you makes me feel overdressed."

"I'm not joining you for dinner. I will be conducting some business on behalf of Mr Edgington."

Margot wondered "Don't you ever stop working?

Betty smiled. "I enjoy my work tremendously. Tonight's dealing's won't be drudgery, I promise."

Margot saw an opportunity to ask about events planned for _after_ dinner. "Perhaps we could have breakfast together in the morning. What time are we heading home?"

"Whenever you'd like." Betty replied easily.

Moments seemed like hours as Margot waited for her next words. She would now find out where Franklin planned to spend the night.

Betty continued "The gentlemen won't be returning to Jackson until tomorrow evening. The jet is therefore at our disposal. We can go whenever you'd like during the day or we can accompany them in the evening."

Margot imagined Franklin slipping into her room later that night and did her best to appear to Betty to be unfazed by the thought. Actually, she wasn't sure if she dreaded or treasured the thought. As she excused herself to get some items from her overnight bag, she wondered how fast she could run in her new shoes. Could her high heels be used to stake vampires? Margot quickly put her necessities in the Chanel purse Talbot had chosen for her outfit.

"Shall we go downstairs?" Betty moved away from the mirror and toward the door. They rode the elevator back to the lobby and stood along the wall, observing the hotel guests and visitors. By now, the sun had set and the vampire patrons of the hotel were stirring. Most of them had human companions on their arms and Margot could sense the electricity between the couples as they relaxed in the lobby or headed out for the evening.

Margot observed the scene in disbelief. The notion of romantic human-vampire relationships seemed impractical, where was the balance of power? She decided that the human companions were weak-minded individuals, or they were under some kind of mind control. So convinced was she of this theory that she made up her mind to go talk to one of the human companions she'd spied across the lobby who was separated from her vampire while he was across the room talking with the concierge.

As Margot took her first few steps toward the woman, she noticed Franklin and Russell descending the grand staircase to her left. Russell was magnificently dressed in a black full-length robe. Talbot was on his arm, wearing a ruby-colored smoking jacket that must have cost a fortune. On Talbot's other side was Franklin, handsomely dressed in a black tuxedo. Having anticipated this moment for the entire day, seeing Franklin actually made Margot's knees wobble. _I thought "weak at the knees" was fiction._ Her eyes met Franklin's. Again came that feeling in her womb and she had to avert her eyes. _What the hell is happening to me? What part of 'blood sucking vampire' do I not understand?_

As they crossed the lobby toward the women, patrons stepped aside to acknowledge Russell. Some bowed their heads slightly and others greeted him formally by bowing at the waist.

When they reached Margot and Betty, Talbot immediately proceeded to boast about his couture expertise to Russell, gesturing at the features of the outfit he'd selected, talking about her as if she was a doll. As Talbot and Russell discussed Margot's attire, they ignored any attempt by her to add to the discussion. She finally gave up, realizing that she was a thing being discussed. _Go on, act like I'm not here,_ she thought. _You'll remember me when you get the bill for this fancy outfit._

Franklin smiled pleasantly as he patiently waited for Margot to turn her attention to him. When she finally greeted him, he brushed aside her pleasantries and inquired "Where were you going just now?"

In the short time Margot had known Franklin, she'd come to recognize that amused look of his and she hated it. It meant that he already knew the answer to the question he was asking her, or he thought he knew what she was thinking. She pouted for a second then just stared at him blankly as if she had not heard the question.

Her obviously decision to ignore his question caused him to laugh. Speaking in a whisper, Franklin leaned to Margot and said, "Any game you want to play is fine with me. I've played them all. Many times. Would you like for me to tell you how it will end?"

Before Margot could react to his remark, Betty announced to the group that the car had arrived. Franklin took her arm and guided her toward the lobby entrance.

… _how it will end._ Margot wasn't going to stick around long enough to see how it "ended," whatever Franklin meant by that. She quickly tried to recall the various escape plots she'd formulated if she'd gotten into trouble. She was definitely in trouble now. But, as Franklin led her toward the limo waiting outside, she couldn't think of what to do. _Should I scream for help? I think that I might get the wrong kind of help in a joint like this!_

Margot was so caught up in a panic that she did not notice the tall young man sitting at the lobby's bar, staring at them intensely. As she exited the lobby, he muttered, "Dirty mongrel whore… Bitch." and downed his drink.

They were now standing outside the hotel entrance. The valet held the door to their king-size limo. Russell and Talbot entered, followed by Betty. It was Margot's turn to go in. She hesitated. Turning to face Franklin, she quickly raised the bottle of silver nitrate spray she'd managed to conceal in her hand. Franklin grabbed it from her in an instant. As she stood there, frozen in amazement at how fast Franklin's hand had moved, Franklin laughed. "What's wrong, Margot? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Franklin, I…I…" Standing there, at a vampire hotel in a vampire town, by a doorway leading to a car full of vampires and Franklin standing before her, Margot tried to respond but stopped when she realized she had no brilliant scheme, no weapon and no more excuses.

Franklin expression became serious as he reached to caress Margot's cheek gently and whispered "Checkmate, my love."

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8:  Food for Thought

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, AB/HBO/Harris do.

Rating: M. For Mature readers.

Thank you for your feedback, I'm glad you are enjoying the plot as much as I enjoy creating it. Any suggestions on writing technique are also appreciated.

**CHAPTER 8: Food for Thought **

Margot stared out the window of Russell Edgington's limousine as they drove through the night toward the world's most exclusive vampire restaurant, _Croqueuse_. While the other passengers chatted among themselves, Margot cursed her stupidity for thinking she could outfox a group of old vampires. She fought to keep her mind from panicking; instead trying to figure out a way to get out of the mess she'd gotten into.

Next to Margot sat her escort, Franklin Mott. He held her hand gently in one hand while stroking her forearm softly as he conversed with Russell, who was seated across from them. His caresses did not comfort her but she dare not pull away. After awhile, he leaned to whisper in Margot's ear. "Relax, darling." He gently nibbled her ear lobe then ran a finger down the side of her neck. "I'm right here." Margot involuntarily stiffened at his hand touching her neck, a reaction that did not go unnoticed.

"Ah, Franklin." Talbot interrupted Franklin's thoughts. "I see I am not the only one who thinks you are a creep." Talbot smiled victoriously as he snuggled against Russell.

Franklin ignored Talbot and watched Margot as she returned to staring out the window.

The rest of the drive was mostly silent. Then Margot suddenly exclaimed "Oh!" aloud. They had reached the restaurant. The building and grounds of the restaurant were stunning. Through the wrought-iron fence, she could see the main building of the restaurant was a large, 2-story venetian-style villa, set well back at the end of a tree-lined driveway. The torch lighting cast a mysterious and romantic glow on the grounds and building.

Edgington gave the order for the limo to stop. "Given that Ms Zabell has never seen this fine establishment, we shall walk up the driveway this evening."

The two couples exited the vehicle at the gateway leading to the restaurant. As Franklin took her arm, Margot marveled at the throngs of people waiting there, hoping to get a glimpse of a celebrity en route to the restaurant. She thought she might try to disappear into the crowd but Franklin held her arm snugly locked in his own and moved her toward the driveway. They passed through the gate and proceeded up the walkway that ran alongside the driveway.

Margot allowed herself to forget about her predicament for a moment to enjoy the scenery. The building ahead of her was of beautiful stone, iron and glasswork with a barrel-tile roof. _Well, not a bad place to die._ As they neared the building, she noticed the beautiful fountain in the middle of the curved end of the driveway where other guests were handing their cars over to the valets and entering the building. There were candles everywhere, making the place appear like a scene from a fairytale. _A vampire-infested fairytale._ Margot thought to herself as she wished she was here under happier circumstances.

They arrived at the building entrance. Two smartly dressed footmen stood on either side of the tall iron grate doors. As they entered the building, she looked around the beautiful foyer they now stood in. She could hear classical music coming from the other side of another set of doors. All around her, humans and vampires moved about, dropping off their outer garments at the coat check and greeting each other while they waited to be seated. Margot did her best to not look nervous and to also see if there was any way she might get out of the building. Franklin stood silently beside her, his arm protectively around her waist.

It was soon their turn to be seated. They were led through the inner doors into a large oval-shaped dining room that had a large open area in the middle and booths along three sides of the room, raised above floor level. Margot could now see where the music was coming from; a small orchestra was as the far end of the room. Margot began to suspect there would be some kind of show and she hoped she was not a part of it.

As they proceeded toward their table, Franklin gently pulled Margot closer to him and remarked, "See the staircase to your left? There are private rooms upstairs for guests who wish to engage in other types of activities while they are here." Franklin's voice took on a mischievous tone. "Shall I see if a room is available?"

"Why, when we already have such a lovely suite awaiting us back at our hotel?" Margot responded immediately. She hadn't completely lost her wits yet. Franklin laughed and patted her side affectionately as he released his grip so she could be seated at their table.

Russell and Talbot sat next to each other in the middle of the curved booth. Margot and Franklin sat at opposite ends of the booth across the table from each other. Margot sat at the end that faced the orchestra, she would easily be able to see her dining companions as well as whatever was going on in the dining room.

A waiter brought drinks to them. As Margot sipped the drink placed before her, she raised her eyebrow upon realizing it was her favorite. Thinking of how she was, once again, drinking a cocktail while seated across from Franklin and to Russell's side, she met Russell's gaze and whispered "déjà vu."

And thought to herself, _But this time, it's gonna cost you more than a drink. I'm going to make sure of that, no matter what happens tonight._

The waiter delivered menus and a wine list. She was surprised by what she saw: It was an 8-course menu but it was unlike any menu she'd ever seen. Rather, it was a list of entertainments; beneath each one was a small description of a food course.

"The human food is what you'll be eating." Talbot pointed out.

"And what will you be… eating?" Margot chose her words carefully, expecting to be ignored regardless.

"That." Talbot waved his hand impatiently over the list of entertainments.

Franklin sat across from Margot, enjoying her confusion, smiling that annoying little smile at that she despised. _That's another thing on tonight's bucket list. I am going to wipe that fucking smile off his face if that's the last thing I do._

A small dish was placed before Margot, supporting a fancy tablespoon that held a small amount of food. "Ah, the _amuse bouche_," announced Margot, trying to sound clever. She looked at her menu and read that it was a lamb meatball in sauce. It was delicious and she savored it with the wine that had been selected for her. She looked at what had been placed before the three vampires. It was the same type of spoon, but it only held liquid. _Blood, surely._ Margot speculated. But, why go to a fancy restaurant to experience what they already had access to?

Russell spoke as if he knew what she was thinking. "It's all about _whose_ blood it is, _where_ it came from."

"And, fabulous ways it can be prepared and served" Talbot added, excitedly.

Their conversation ended when their first course was cleared and the lighting changed in the middle of the room. A young Japanese man began to move around the room, performing mime and comically greeting people as the orchestra played. After he completed his act, he moved toward the center of the room and bowed. Then, the maitre d' announced his name and his origins. The diners applauded again as the performer bowed and left. Then, servers brought the second course- tuna tartare for the humans and tartare-a-la-the guy-who-just-finished-performing for the vampires.

"Ah, I get it." Margot quietly said aloud. She picked up her menu and examined it again. The entertainers were Vitrio-free artists and athletes; the type of people who lived lives of passion and health. Their _joie de vivre_ could be tasted in their blood. "What an interesting way to _experience_ the arts." Margot said dryly.

The next act was a juggler. Margot's dish was an egg with crème fraiche and caviar. The vampires had a rendition of that, courtesy of the juggler.

A contortionist performed while Margot enjoyed a smoked salmon dish. She stole a glance at the vampire food and was impressed at how similar to hers it looked. The three of them seemed to be enjoying theirs as much as she enjoyed hers.

In time, the main course performed. It was a pair of acrobats performing an aerial silk routine. Margot was served a small, delicious steak with a perfectly matched wine. Talbot's eyes were focused on the male performer as he enjoyed a small part of him.

After the main course had been served, the evening began to wind down. Guests chatted at their tables or joined guests at other tables. The orchestra provided a musical backdrop. Margot actually felt relaxed enough to engage in pleasant small talk with her fellow diners. A little time passed and when the orchestra paused, guests returned to their tables. Seeing this change in events, Margot's guard went back up.

Fortunately, the servers merely delivered dessert. Margot breathed a sigh of relief. Her dessert was a slice of chocolate torte, drizzled with a bright red raspberry sauce. Red-colored sorbets were placed before Talbot and Russell. No dessert was placed before Franklin.

Margot ate her dessert with gusto. "What's wrong, Franklin, are you watching your figure?" Margot dared to tease. Franklin ignored her, instead loosening his tie slightly and focusing his attention toward the center of the room. Margot put her fork down.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Talbot smirking at her as he watched her response to events beginning to unfold. She dare not look at Russell but she had a feeling he was watching her, too. She took a deep breath and sat there, waiting for what would happen next.

The orchestra began to play a haunting, romantic melody. Margot immediately recognized it as Felix Mendelssohn's _Venetian Gondola Boat Song_. She recalled Franklin's comment about the rooms upstairs. Was she going to be taken up there? Her hands gripped the edge of the table as if bracing for an attack.

The lights in the room had dimmed to match the romantic mood of the music. Margot could hear other guests in the room speaking quietly among themselves as they ate their desserts. Then, a group of about 20 people emerged from the performers entrance, dancing to the music and unfurling large swaths of black fabric. Margot recognized them as the servers, now dressed as dancers. The dancers completed a short routine then fanned out around the room as the music continued playing. Margot sat frozen as a couple of women approached their booth. A third person followed them, carrying a stool that was the same chair height as the booth seat. The women looked at Franklin and he nodded. The women smiled and positioned themselves next to him.

Margot looked at Franklin and tried to read his intent. Franklin continued to ignore her, as if he too was preparing for something about to happen. Margot's grip on the table tightened and she occasionally looked about frantically as if trying to anticipate an assault.

Another group of women and men entered the room from various directions and moved around the room slowly, smiling at guests as they moved from table to table, as if searching for someone. As some of them passed by her table, Margot stared at them intensely. These people seemed more relaxed about the situation than she was. Were they glamored? It appeared they were not, their eyes did not have that absent expression she'd seen when Franklin had glamored her friend.

As the song ended, one of the women approached their booth. She greeted Margot warmly, then Talbot and Russell. Her calm demeanor caused Margot to relax slightly. _Hmm, she's gorgeous. And, she seems pretty cool about this whole thing, whatever it is,_ Margot noted as the woman turned to Franklin and smiled as she held her hand out to him and he kissed it.

The orchestra's pianist began to play Gnossiennes No. 1.

Margot looked at Franklin and silently willed him to return his gaze. Franklin continued to ignore her. He was completely focused on the woman standing before him. Russell and Talbot sat closely together, facing each other and lovingly spooning sorbet into each other's mouth. Margot could hear quiet sighs and light laughter coming from other parts of the room but her eyes were glued on the scene playing out before her.

Margot watched Franklin's gaze travel from the woman's face down her neck as he continued to hold her hand and stand to greet her. Margot felt a pang in her stomach. _Jealousy?_ Franklin's gaze returned to the woman's face. The woman was looking at Franklin eagerly, and, when Franklin gently pulled her toward the stool that had been placed beside the booth, she went willingly.

And, Margot's own body began to respond in ways she had not expected. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat in an effort to minimize the sensations she was beginning to feel between her thighs.

Franklin guided the woman so that she was seated on the stool with her back to him. Once he was also seated back in the booth, the other two women that had been standing there began to wrap the cloth they'd been carrying around Franklin and the woman seated before him. As the women adjusted the cloth carefully around their necks, Margot was sure she'd figured out what was about to happen. She quickly stole a glance around the room and, sure enough, saw some vampires feeding on humans, relying on the provided cloths to protect their expensive clothes.

Talbot and Russell were still engrossed in each other. Margot returned to staring unabashedly at Franklin and his "dish." Franklin moved his hands from under the protective bib and slowly ran his hands up the woman's back. She arched her back in anticipation.

And, Margot involuntarily did the same thing. As she arched her back and drew breath in, she could feel herself becoming more excited. As Franklin's hands reached the woman's shoulders, Margot found herself wondering what the woman was feeling. Fear? Desire? Both?

Then Franklin slowly tilted the woman backward with his right hand as his left hand supported her. Margot breathing stopped as she watched how expertly he moved the woman. She watched his right hand reach down and circle around her waist. He gripped her firmly and pulled her into position.

And, Margot felt her womb moving into position… as if to receive _him_.

Franklin kissed the woman gently on the ear and whispered something to her. She smiled in response and relaxed completely in his arms. He lowered his left hand so that the woman's head tilted backward, elongating her neck. Margot could now see the woman's face as she laid there, face turned toward her. Margot watched, enviously, as Franklin moved his right arm from around her waist and ran his hand up her torso and around the back of her arm until he was gripping her left shoulder. Now, the woman was locked helplessly in his arms, completely under his control.

And, as Margot thought of herself being in that position, her excitement continued to grow. She no longer had any idea what Russell and Talbot were up to, nor anything else that may have been going on in the universe at that moment; the only thing on her mind right now was Franklin.

Franklin momentarily regarded the woman in his arms, and then turned his attention to finding the perfect spot on her neck. Upon finding it, he raised his head slightly and bit down into her. The woman's lips parted as her eyes closed and she moaned in ecstasy.

And, Margot fought to muffle her own moans as an orgasm coursed through her entire body.

After several moments of riding out the waves of her climax, Margot noticed the sounds of the woman softly moaning while Franklin continued to feed on her. She sat with her head tilted down as she waited for her body to recover. A few minutes passed, then she heard the rustle of fabric as Franklin moved the woman back into a seated position on the stool.

The pianist began to play "River Waltz."

Margot slowly raised her eyes and looked to see what had become of the spectacle before her. Her face felt hot and she was embarrassed to be sitting there, considering how she'd been behaving moments ago. The woman was now sitting upright on the stool, facing Franklin. The two were smiling at each other and talking quietly. Franklin hand rested gently on her shoulder, softly caressing her as they spoke. Then, he put his left hand to his mouth and bit his wrist. Margot was transfixed as he took some of his own blood and rubbed it onto the woman's neck where he'd bitten her. Margot watched in awe as the bite wound disappeared.

Then, as quickly as it had overtaken her, the fascination turned to repulsion and Margot was herself again, rising from her seat suddenly, grabbing her purse and excusing herself to go the bathroom.

Shortly after Margot left, the woman at Franklin's side stood. Franklin rose and kissed her goodbye tenderly on both cheeks. The woman departed and Franklin quickly turned to Russell. "Well?"

"Sit." Russell said as he laughed and placed his hand on Franklin's sleeve "I assure you it had the desired effect."

Margot practically ran toward the ladies room, nearly colliding with one of the women who had just been fed upon. Slowing her pace, Margot noticed the door was open to the employee lounge. _There was an open door on the other side of the room._

Margot realized that her life depended on what happened in the next few minutes. Entering the room, she smiled easily as if she belonged there. The other humans in the room regarded her with no interest; they were just hanging around, waiting to get paid for the evening. As she wound her way closer to the outside door, she noticed a guard sitting slouched in a chair, mostly paying attention to the women in the room. _How can I walk out that door without anyone becoming suspicious?_ She noticed someone fishing a cigarette out of his pocket and heading for the door. So, Margot moved her left hand along her neck, as if fingering vampire bite marks and made motions with her right hand as if fishing for a cigarette. The guard saw nothing unusual about Margot, just another blood beast in need of a cigarette after the thrill of being fed upon.

Margot thanked the gods that she'd managed to get past the guard without drawing attention. As soon as she felt her feet crunching in gravel on the walkway next to the building, she silently prayed it would lead her to the rear exit of the property.

She turned back one last time to look at the door. Nobody was there. Turning back in the direction she was walking, she completely ran into someone. Her heart stopped, fearing Franklin had caught up with her. "Whore." The person before her spoke.

Standing before her was a tall young man, perhaps in his twenties. He was looking at Margot like he had a bone to pick with her. She'd never seen this character before and she wasn't about to give him attitude. Apologizing, she stepped aside to let him pass. He continued toward the door, muttering obscenities. As soon as he disappeared through the doorway, she removed her shoes and ran. The gravel was painful beneath her feet but she was determined to make her escape.

She found herself facing a small parking lot with about 50 cars. _This must be the employee lot._ She sprinted toward the cars and hid among them. She knew she had to move quickly before Franklin came in pursuit of her. He would follow her scent and be upon her the moment he realized she was not returning from the loo.

Margot remembered a trick she used to play with her friends. She'd figured out how to hack into an electric car lock with her cell phone. Her program only worked for one specific car model, so she'd made sure she'd picked the most popular car so that she'd have the best chances of success. Now, years later, she would try the trick again. Powering up her cell phone, she crawled among the cars in search of the right car model, realizing that with every passing moment she risked being captured.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, at the booth, Franklin looked at Russell. "She's been gone too long. I'm going to find her."

"She's gone by now." Franklin, Russell and Talbot looked up in surprise to see Raymond taking Margot's seat at the table.

Franklin glared at Raymond as he rose from his seat and quickly moved toward the rest rooms. "You don't need her." Raymond called after Franklin.

"Well, I must say I do like that girl." Russell said. "She didn't make a scene… she knows how to act in public… well, for the most part. Smart girl. Beautiful. Could be a useful to my own team if Franklin fails to bring her to her full potential."

Talbot added "Sweet, silly girl. Too good for that psycho thug Franklin."

Franklin headed down the passageway toward the ladies' room. Noticing the door to the employee lounge was open, he quickly sized up the situation and went through the outside door. _She had to be hiding in the parking lot, she would not have gone to the front where all the vampires were._ Moving at vampire speed, Franklin reached the employee parking lot and sniffed the air for her scent. _Definitely here._ But the scent was fading. Franklin listened carefully for sounds of cars beyond the employee lot exit.

"Damn it, who stole my fucking car?" shouted one of the restaurant employees as he stared at an empty parking spot.

Franklin swore silently to himself and returned to the restaurant. As he sat down at the table, he interrupted Raymond, who was trying to order dinner. "Don't get comfortable. You have work to do. Give me your phone."

* * *

Margot drove the stolen car down the long, unlit road that lead away from the restaurant employee parking lot. She was trembling with fear but was able to think clearly. She had to get away from the restaurant and lose the car as quickly as possible. She drove toward New Orleans, driving as close into town as she dared to drive a stolen car in a heavily populated area. She parked in a convenience store parking lot and prepared to wipe her prints off the car. As she looked for something to wipe with, she noticed a duffel bag in the rear seat containing gym clothes. Not caring who noticed, she changed into the gym clothes, stuffed her dress and jewelry (she decided to keep the entire outfit, for services nearly rendered) into the bag and headed out. She stopped in the store to purchase bottled water, snacks and shoes (she wasn't about to risk ruining the heels she'd wore to dinner). She also withdrew as much cash as she could from the ATM; she didn't know how resourceful Edgington was and she was going to stay off the radar at least until the following week, after Samhain.

She left the convenience store and walked to a nearby motel. The night manager let her inside and offered to call a cab for her. As she sat there waiting, her phone rang.

"Don't do this."

"Don't do what, Franklin? I have no earthly idea what you're talking about." Margot coyly responded.

Franklin paused momentarily, and then responded "Tell me where you are, I'll come and get you myself, right now."

Margot laughed aloud, partly from the excitement of being the one in control of the situation. She mimicked something Franklin had said earlier that evening. "Relax, _Darling._ I'm right here. And I'm doing just fine." she said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

The silence was longer this time before Franklin spoke. "Margot, you are putting yourself in serious danger. Tell me where you are."

Margot shot back "If you'd leave me alone, I would not be in any danger. Note to self, Franklin: Margot does not want to play games anymore."

"Good. Then come back here so I can spend the night making love to you instead of chasing you around Louisiana."

Hearing those words caused a stirring within Margot but she stuck to her resolve. "No, Franklin, you don't understand. You're not going to be my vampire friend-with-benefits. I'm not going to be your blood bitch. Delete me from your phone book. It ends here, right now.

Franklin replied calmly, "No, Margot, that's not how it will end."

Margot lost her temper. "Are you threatening me, mother fucker?"

Franklin responded, still unfazed. "I'm telling you that you _will_ be mine. Tonight, for a moment, you accepted it.. you welcomed it. I'm suggesting that you stop fighting fate and come to me."

Margot quickly swept away thoughts of how she'd responded to watching Franklin feed earlier that evening. "No, I am not a goddamned stupid fang-banger!"

Again, silence before Franklin responded. "My patience has to an end, Margot. Do you really think you can hide from me?"

Margot couldn't think of a smart-ass response at that moment, instead, she recalled an old movie she liked and yelled "Tawanda, the amazing Amazon woman could. And so can I… Ha!"

Franklin responded "Tawanda?" but Margot had already hung up.

Franklin made another phone call, then pocketed his cell phone and left the restaurant to join Russell and Talbot for the drive back to New Orleans.

The phone rang on the motel manager's desk. He spoke briefly with the caller then hung up. He walked over to Margot and said "Weirdest thing. The cab driver I called to pick you up just called me to ask what you looked like, then he said he could not pick you up. He let slip that no cab will pick up a woman with your description right now. You need to get out of here right now, miss."

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9:  Margot in the Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, AB/HBO/Harris do.

Rating: M. For Mature readers.

**CHAPTER 9: Margot in the Mirror **

Franklin stared out the window of Russell Edgington's limousine as they were driven back to the French Quarter of New Orleans. _Damn it._ Franklin swore silently. This evening would not end how Franklin wanted. In fact, Margot's procurement was not proceeding according to plan. He shook his head in frustration. There was a time when he would have simply _taken_ her, at his leisure rather than according to the fucking new order imposed by the creation of the Vitrio vaccine. He looked forward to the day when vampires would put an end to the vaccine and return humans to their proper place as providers of nourishment and pleasure.

Until then, vampires who wanted something better than synthetic blood had to be resourceful. Even once it had been determined that Margot was vaccine free, Russell insisted that she be courted instead of kidnapped.

"This foolishness would be over if you'd let me do things my way." Franklin spoke to Russell, who was seated across from him.

"Franklin, you know that is not a practical strategy anymore. There are very few women like Margot and if you kidnap her, her blood will spoil, lose its _joie de vivre_. She will retain her _flavor_ only if you win her heart and allow her to live freely."

"Rules, rules always these fucking rules!" Franklin spat back. After a few moments passed, he spoke calmly "We return to Jackson tonight?"

* * *

Across town, in the outskirts of New Orleans, Margot crouched in the darkness behind the hotel lobby she'd been inside moments ago, trying to be invisible while she figured out her next move. She was being hunted; every cab driver in town was on the lookout for her and she had no idea what other traps there might be. Two hours earlier, she'd watched Franklin feast on a woman- a delicacy nowadays. Seeing how much he enjoyed it, she understood why he would not stop until he'd secured his very own succor. _Just my fucking luck that he picked me._ At that moment, she regretted not getting vaccinated. She never told _anyone_ that she'd decided against the vaccine; better that people believed she was inedible. She skipped the vaccine because she wanted to have the option of selling her blood on the black market if she was ever broke. She thought it was a clever plan but it never occurred to her that a well-connected vampire would research medical records to find vaccine-free humans. Now, she was on Franklin's grocery list.

"Sorry, but this item is no longer available," Margot whispered aloud as she resolved to escape. She had no plan. Franklin had brains and resources. Right now she was focused on one thing- stay hidden until after Samhain. That meant being on the run for four days, after which she would take a chance on contacting someone trustworthy to see what could possibly be done to keep her out of Franklin's grasp.

She buried her face in her hands and struggled to think of some way to flee New Orleans. After awhile, she was distracted by the sound of air brakes. A cargo truck had stopped on the road near the convenience store across the street. Peering through the darkness, Margot could see that the trailer was a lightweight container that had vinyl sides. The street was quiet except for the hum of the parked truck. She reached into her bag and pulled out another item she'd packed as her "survival kit"- a pocketknife. As soon as Margot heard the truck driver close the cab door and walk toward the convenience store, she looked around and, seeing no one and nothing, sprinted across the street toward the back of the truck.

Margot was prepared to slice into the canvas to gain entry but as she reached the trailer she noticed the vinyl panels were movable. Moving at a pace that surprised even herself, she managed to raise a panel as she placed a foot on one of the tires and vaulted herself up to the height of the cargo bed and wiggle under the panel and into the dark cargo hold. Once inside, she lowered the panel behind her and listened carefully. She could not see or hear anything. Feeling around in the dark, she realized it was an empty trailer and searched for some way to brace herself. She sat down and waited.

It seemed like an eternity before the driver returned and the truck began to move. The ride inside the dark cargo hold was brutal. Each time the truck turned or bounced over uneven road she was thrown about in the dark. Finally, the truck lumbered up an incline and gained speed. She thanked her lucky stars as the truck continued to accelerate to highway speed and the ride smoothed out. Her celebration was short lived, however, because the higher speed caused the vinyl siding to rattle terribly and admit a chilling draft. She struggled to the front of trailer, hoping it would be less treacherous.

When Margot finally reached the front of the trailer, she drew her knees up to her chest and braced her back against the frame. She crossed her arms over her bent knees, rested her head on top of her arms and tried to relax and imagine she was somewhere other than shivering in the back of a truck headed up the interstate. As her mind wandered, Franklin's words echoed in her mind "Tell me where you are, I'll come and get you myself, right now" and she began to reach for her cell phone. Would she wake up the next morning at the hotel after a night of lovemaking in a comfortable bed, or would her life end tonight, her last sight on earth being Franklin's sarcastic smile (covered with her blood, no doubt).

Margot decided to think about humans who dated vampires. By now, she understood the temptation but she could not imagine herself abandoning reason. She remembered how much she'd been flirting with danger lately and decided it was enough vampire excitement to last a lifetime.

Margot had been so deep in thought that she did not notice the truck had stopped. She listened carefully for signs of people nearby. She couldn't tell if the driver had left or was still in the truck. She could hear highway noises in the distance and the soft hum of other trucks… Trucks that also was not moving. She guessed that she was at a truck stop. She took out her pocketknife and sliced a small hole in the siding so she could see out. Seeing nobody around, she decided to move to the back of the trailer and try to leave without rousing the driver. She took a few moments to stretch her limbs in preparation for a sprint to cover of darkness.

Slowly, Margot lifted the same panel she'd used to enter. Once she'd raised it high enough, she slid her bag through the opening then followed it. She landed on the ground and quickly moved away from the truck. She still did not see any drivers about and continued walking away from the trucks and the highway beyond them. There appeared to be a wooded area before her but she would have to pass a set of buildings to find a way out of the truck stop other than travelling on the highway.

"Hey!" Someone behind Margot shouted. That voice was like a starter's gun to her and she took off running at top speed. She got closer to the wooded lot in front of her and giving no thought to what might be in the woods, ran headlong toward a path leading into its darkness. Margot ran all-out down the path until she was exhausted. Panting, she slowed to a stop, drew out her knife and turned to attack whomever was behind her.

Margot was alone in the woods and could see the lights of the truck stop in the distance. She bent over to catch her breath. The woods were so silent that she could hear nothing but her breathing and her heart racing in her chest. A cool breeze passed gently over her, as if to calm her. Feeling the power of her own body, breathing deeply, heart pounding, blood pulsing in her veins made her feel alive, in ways that struck her as primitive. And pleasurable. She took a brief moment to enjoy it, then drew a small flashlight out of her bag and lit the path before her as she strode confidently into the darkness.

Margot followed the path until it exited the woods and continued as a sidewalk along a quiet road. She could smell water and thought it was perhaps a lake. She looked at the houses as she walked by them and eventually realized that she was walking along a row of houses fronting a lake. She smiled at a homeowner who was guiding a garbage can across the sidewalk and to the curb. After she was a few steps past him, he called out to her "Hey, are you looking for someplace to stay?"

She turned suspiciously to face him.

"Hey, look" he responded. "I saw you come out of the woods. I figure you had a fight with your boyfriend and he ditched you at the truck stop. It's late and you look like you ain't got noplace to go. I don't ask any questions, all I ask for is cash."

Margot could not believe her luck. They agreed on a price and he pointed to a door to the garage alongside the house. When she entered, she saw that he had converted it into a lovely guesthouse. As soon as she locked the door behind her, she sank to her knees and began to sob with relief. Eventually, she mustered the strength to shower and get into bed. She immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The morning brought new energy and renewed determination. _Day 1 of life on the run._ Margot allowed herself to smile as she rose from the bed and stretched. From her room, she could see across the large lake and hillside beyond it. The beautiful vista and shining sun energized Margot even further. She decided to walk to a store and buy a prepaid cell phone. Along the way, she stopped in a diner and ordered a huge breakfast. As she savored each bite, she eavesdropped on two old women sounding like schoolgirls as they excitedly gossiped about vampires. Margot barely managed to keep herself from educating these women about what it actually meant to have the attention of a vampire.

After leaving the diner, Margot took a long stroll through the woods. There were several paths and it was a large area. Margot thought it was large enough to consider hiding in if things turned sour during her stay there. She staked out a few good hiding places and, satisfied, returned to her guesthouse. To her delight, she found a computer tucked in an alcove. Margot decided to research how vampires stalk their prey to see how she might disguise her appearance and scent if she had to hide in the places she chose in the woods. Much to her dismay, she discovered that there was no practical way for a human to fool a vampire's senses. And, the more she read about vampires, the more they piqued her curiosity.

Later that afternoon, she lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling as she thought about what she'd learned. Vampires were dangerous but fascinating creatures. As she lay there, enjoying the quiet afternoon and the warm sunshine on her belly, her mind wandered. And, so did her hands. As she stroked herself, she tried to chase Franklin out of her mind. _Anybody but him._ She tried to think of Michael instead but found her desire returning to Franklin. Before she could convince herself to stop altogether rather than fantasize about a vampire, she was swept away by an orgasm that rivaled the one she felt while watching Franklin feed. Afterward, she drifted off into a nap.

Margot woke just after sunset. As she watched the last traces of daylight disappear from the sky, she found herself running her hand along her neck and thinking about Franklin. Frustrated by her inability to control her feelings, she began to cry.

* * *

Franklin had already risen when Margot work from her nap. He quickly set about matters he needed to attend to. He left Russell's estate and headed to his first destination, a small house in the suburbs. He broke into the house, and while he was in the kitchen, his phone rang. He looked at the display. Unknown caller. _It's probably those fucking election people drumming up support for vampire rights in November._ Feeling his anger over the situation with Margot, he decided he would take it out on the caller. He answered the phone brusquely. "Franklin Mott."

Franklin heard the caller suddenly inhale, as if surprised. He immediately recognized the caller.

"Ah, Margot… or should I say Ta-wan-da?" Franklin said, sounding out each syllable with a cheerful voice.

When Margot did not respond, Franklin decided to draw her out. "Tawanda is a fictitious character, Margot. You and me are reality, and our dreams are about to come true."

"There is no _us_, Franklin. Accept it."

"No thanks." Franklin responded. "Hey, hang on a sec, let me drop what I'm doing."

Margot heard a thud. "What was that noise? What are you doing, Franklin?"

Franklin replied, "Taking out the trash. But, enough about me. Tell me about this warrior, _Tawanda_. Why do you take inspiration from her? Who are you at war with?" He grabbed the dishtowel on the counter and began wiping his hands as he held his phone wedged between his shoulder and ear.

"She doesn't put up with bullshit." Margot retorted, suddenly feeling foolish but continuing nevertheless, "and neither do I. I _demand_ that you leave me alone or I will _make_ you leave me alone."

"Margot, dear," Franklin said unfazed by her threat. "Once a vampire selects prey, there is no turning back. I don't think I could stop myself even if I wanted to."

Margot tried to sound brave. "Fine, I can continue evading capture as long as necessary. I'm finding myself to be rather resourceful."

"Quite, indeed. I'm proud of you, Margot. You've proven yourself to be a capable car thief, anonymous caller… stowaway."

"What?" Margot shouted, surprised by his calling her a stowaway.

"Margot, I am not an amateur. Taxi drivers, bellmen, desk clerks and hotel managers are always looking for a quick buck. News of the reward I offered for you had circulated pretty widely by the time you ditched the car and called for a cab. The moment you left the lobby, the manager called me."

Margot sighed at the betrayal; the motel manager had seemed so nice.

"Be fair, Margot." Franklin continued. "Those people make a lousy living and do what they can to make ends meet. If it makes you feel any better, he musta felt guilty because he _conveniently_ said he could not see the license plate of the truck you'd crawled into. But, the company name on the side of the truck, and the time of its departure gave me what I needed to narrow down your whereabouts. I told him to let you run; I wanted you to experience your true, primal self. And, once I have you, I will show you many more things that you are capable of. "

Franklin paused, as if savoring the thought. "And, tell me, how did that adventure compare to the way I'd propose we spend the night?"

Margot ignored his inquiry. "Whatever. I'll be on the move again shortly."

"As you wish. We will capture you within the next 12 hours. You might as well relax and enjoy the fine weather you're having." Franklin casually suggested.

Margot caved into her frustration and began whining. "Would you please stop hunting me? Can't we talk about this next week, when cooler heads prevail?"

"That's not possible, Margot. We wouldn't want to start the party without you."

"What is the big deal about me being there?"

"I am expected to bring someone."

… _to provide a human sacrifice._ Margot imagined, and felt the blood draining from her face. Speaking in a hoarse whisper, she said, "Do you really expect me to _agree_ to be the dish you bring to this potluck?"

Franklin did not answer.

Margot fought to steady her voice, saying through gritted teeth "Who the hell has ever actually agreed to be slaughtered at one of these shindigs?"

"What _are_ you talking about?" Franklin responded, confusion registering in his voice. "Oh," he continued, now understanding, "you've been reading about vampires on the Internet again, haven't you? Margot, only virgins are sacrificed. I mean, _were_ sacrificed. We don't do that anymore."

"OK, then, for us non-virgins. Where will _we_ be come Monday morning?"

Franklin was again puzzled by her remarks and decided to cut to the chase. "Margot, exactly what do you think goes on at this party?"

Margot recalled what she'd read on Wikipedia. "Sacrifices, dancing around bonfires, etc. Oh, I'm sorry, you don't do _sacrifices_ anymore. Whatever it is that you _do_ to your human guests, I met some hot grannies this afternoon that would love to volunteer."

"Thanks, but I've already chosen you."

"Well, _I _don't _choose_ to be dead in an unmarked shallow grave come Monday morning." Margot shot back, in a voice strained with nervousness.

Franklin said thoughtfully, "I wasn't planning on ending your life anytime soon, certainly not this weekend. Did Wikipedia put that idea in your pretty little head?"

Margot responded sheepishly "Well, isn't that what vampires do?"

"Well, now you've insulted me." Franklin said sounding indignant. "Reckless killing is sooo 500 years ago, though I must admit, those were the days." His voice trailed off.

Margot couldn't imagine what he was remembering and tried a witty response to calm herself. "Well, pal, too bad we won't be able to relive those days."

"Margot," Franklin sighed. "Who are you actually afraid of, me or yourself?"

Margot paused. She was NOT going to let Franklin psychoanalyze her. "Me. Definitely. I'm a lousy dancer." She imagined him doing the Charleston at vampire speed and began to giggle nervously.

Margot could hear the impatience in Franklin's voice as he interrupted her laughter. "Why do you keep talking about dancing? There's no dancing this weekend, Margot."

"What do you do for three days?" Margot wondered aloud.

There was momentary silence, and then Franklin answered slowly. "It is an orgy."

Margot gasped. She was motionless as she silently recalled one of her "girls nights" with Jinny and Anne. They watched vampire porn, providing rousing play-by-play commentary on the action. It was entertaining at the time but the thought of actually _doing_ those things frightened Margot.

"Margot," Franklin interrupted her thoughts. "It won't be like something you may have seen in a movie or read on the Internet." his voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Go away," Margot blurted out, no longer hiding the fear in her voice.

"Not gonna happen."

"I can't do that, Franklin. I… can't. Please. I won't…do…that."

"Stop it, Margot. Stop lying to yourself."

Franklin waited a few moments for Margot to respond. When she did not, he ended the conversation with "OK, then, we'll continue this discussion when I see you tomorrow."

Franklin tucked his cell phone into his pocket and returned to wiping his hands. He stared out the window at the rising moon. Thinking about Margot, he closed his eyes so he could picture her in his mind. He reassured himself that he would be upon her soon. _One more night._ Turning away from the window, he knelt to revive the unconscious man he'd dropped to the floor while talking to Margot. He slapped the man's face until his eyes opened and stared in fear upon recognizing the vampire hovering over him. Franklin spoke "And you, Michael, shall never again know the pleasures of Margot. She wants to be with me." He tossed the bloodstained towel at Michael, rose and left the house.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
